I Am A Girl!
by KittyAngela
Summary: Runaway Lillian buys a small farm in a distant land and moved into the peaceful town of Bluebell. Everything was perfect. The only problem is was she had to act like a boy! Then meets two boys named Cam and Ash who had feelings for her! How will the new farmer hide her indentity from them? How will the boys sort out their awkward feelings for the girl who pretended to be a boy?
1. New Home

**Kitty: Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic ever! X3 I hope everyone like it! :D**

**Doggy: Yeah w.e it's pretty crappy... T.T**

**Kitty: D: How could you be so mean to me! :c**

**Doggy: I dont like your boring cheesy romance fanfics..**

**Kitty: Well go away you meanie! If you don't like don't read!**

**Doggy: Yeah yeah, w.e and this is a disclaimer... We do NOT own Harvest moon and their characters. We only own the story.**

**Kitty: Awww I wanted to say that! :c Meanie...**

**Doggy: T_T**

* * *

The aroma of flowers floated in the air; the sweet scent filled her being. She loved that sweet smell. Lillian felt complete peace in this place. Her worries and doubts floated away as she laid on the green grass.

The pain slowly seemed to faded, they seemed to drift away like the clouds in the azure sky. The wind gently blew over her almost like it were caressing her. She sighed closing her eyes enjoying the shade of the trees. She was glad she had saved up and bought the small farm. Lillian had run away from her home. She had left all the pain in the wretched home where those people lived. All those years of pain with those people, those people she called family. All those years of harsh words and tears were gone. She sighed in relief as she held a flower that she picked.

She quickly opened her eyes and looked at her watch. It was already 10:00 am. It was time to meet the mayor of Bluebell. She smiled to herself. Her new life was going to start. She was going to have a new house and a farm. She was going to meet new people and have new memories. No more worries or stress! She got up and brushed off the leaves and grass on her boyish clothes. The only thing that she was going to worry about was her identity.

Lillian had cut her long golden and brown hair short. She left all her girl clothes in her old home and bought only boy clothes. She had even wrapped bands around her chest to hide her identity. Even with that, she didn't mind as long as she was far away from those people she was fine.

"My new life. My new home," she whispered to herself. Lillian got up looked up, she felt so alive. She giggled running down the path. She saw all the green trees and the butterflies. She saw the cute animals that ran around near river stream. She could even see the little fish swimming around. However, what she most loved were the flowers! There were flowers everywhere. She loved flowers like anything else in the world. Their sweet scent. Their beautiful colors and shapes. They were so lovely.

In the city, there wasn't so many flowers. She could only see them in the flower shops or in a park. Mostly just buildings, streets, and a few trees planted here and there. She only was able to enjoy the lovely flowers in some occasions in the city, but here... they were everywhere. She crouched down and picked up a white flower.

"What a pretty flower," she thought a she twirled the white flower in her hand. What was the name of the flower? She couldn't remember... she wasn't good with names. She could remember everything but the name. She knew that the flower had a pretty name. She quickly put the flower in her leather bag and headed off down the path.

Stonewalls started to come to view as she walked. A small wooden sign pointed forward, Bluebell, and back, the mountain. She had arrived at the entrance of the town. There was cute little chicken statutes at each end of the stonewall. There were large cherry blossom trees behind it. She approached closer to the entrance and saw a man standing there. He turned and smiled. It was a slender elderly man. He had a green hat and was well dressed.

"Well, hello there sonny! I suppose you're the new farmer!" the elderly man beamed at her in a cheerful.

He wore a big grin as he greeted her. She panicked for a moment. She had started her new life as a boy. She was dressed in boyish clothes and a hat. She deepened her voice and spoke.

"Yes, sir. My name is Luke. I'm pleased to meet you," she tried to say in the deepest voice she could muster.

The mayor shoke Lillian's hand and with a cheerful grin, "The names Rutger! I'm the town's mayor. If you have any questions ask me! Now let's go to your new farm Luke."

She nodded as she smiled back. The man was so cheerful and gentle. She hoped everyone was like that. However, he looked at her strangely like if she knew she was a girl. She hoped he didn't notice; it would be awkward clearing out that she was a girl and she would be found by _them._ If her identity spilled, she'd be forced to go back. She didn't want that. Rugter began to walk into the town there was a dirt road on the left and a small church on the right. Ahead was the town itself.

"This path right here leads to your farm. If you go ahead that's the town. On the right that's the church. Though no one lives there but you could visit anytime," he explained.

She looked over to what seemed like a tunnel and wondered. Rutger followed her gaze and started to explain. "That's the tunnel that connects this town and to the other. Though, no one can go through any more like in the old days… The tunnel collapsed a long time ago."

He looked towards the path and signaled to follow him. He started explaining every detail of the town and its history. He even explained the ugly relationship they had with the other town konahana. He kept complaining how they're cooking was so awful and his town's cooking was better. It was funny how the cheerful man changed from happy-go-lucky to grumpy when he mentioned Konahana. Before they walked to her new house, she spotted something that looked like a box. She looked at it in a puzzled way, but put it in the back of her mind. She was too excited to see her new home. She made a mental note to check the box thing later on. They walked through the dirt road revealing a small house and a big farm. She ran ahead and giggled at the sight.

"Wow," she gasped. For a moment she didn't deepened her voice. Her regular girly voice came out.

The mayor looked at her in a strange way. She looked confused and realized how she acted. That wasn't good she was going to blow her cover. Crap! She had to say something so he didn't get suspicious with her! She chuckled scratching the back of her head laughing slightly. She had to be more careful. Rutger once again looked at her strangely, but he didn't ask. She was grateful that he didn't ask anything over the subject.

"I love it! It's much bigger than in the picture," she smiled walking towards the house.

A woman walked out of farm with a chicken in hand a cow walking next to her. They walked towards the woman. She was confused and who was the woman? Was she one of the town's folks? Why did she have chicken and a cow?

"Luke this is Jessica. Jessica this is Luke."

Lillian quickly stretched out her hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you Ms. Jessica."

Jessica smiled and shoke his hand.

"My! What a handsome young boy! And a gentleman," she chuckled at her. "No need to be formal. Just Jessica is fine!"

"Well sonny, this is a housewarming present for you. I hope you'll be able to have a good start with them," he smiled, as she got closer to the cow and the chicken.

He pat her back as she gasped in excitement. She was extremely happy... no she was ecstatic! They gave her a cow and a chicken! She was almost in the brink of tears. No one had been so nice to her, no one. She couldn't cry here. She didn't want to give a bad impression to these kind people. It would be embarrassing making a fool out of herself if she cried. She simply held her tears back and smiled at the two.

"Thank you so much, I'm very grateful," was all she could say. "It's fine and by the way what will you name the farm?" Rutger asked holding his hands up in question.

Lillian stood there for a moment. What would she name the farm? She didn't want to name it something girlish... but nothing boyish either. What could fit? She gave deep thought to it. She look over to the other side of the house and saw some stones. A path of stones.

"Well?" Rutger waited for her response. She smiled and held a finger in the air, "Stony Path Farm!" she cheerfully said.

"Stony Path Farm...A fine name!" he smiled cheerfully back at her. "I'll be in town, come by if you want a tour," with that Rutger walker away leaving Jessica and Lillian. Before he took his leave he turned to them.

"I almost forgot! Here you go. These are the towns wear. Try'em on later," he then bid his good bye and walked away.

Lillian looked at the clothes he had given her. They were boy clothes and seemed to match Jessica's clothes only her was for women. Even though they were for boy she didn't care she was extremely happy that she could be part of the town. She folded the clothes and held them in her arms as she turned to Jessica.

"Well? What will you name them?" Jessica laughed holding the chicken in her hand.

Lillian named the animals Coco and Chobi. Jessica explained all the things on how to take care of them. She had great tips too. Jessica left after she explained everything. She had given her the tools and fodder for Coco and, chicken feed for Chobi. She even told her about her daughter and son.

"Come by my animal shop if you need anything! Good bye," she smiled and bid her good bye.

Lillian waited as the woman disappeared in the distance. When she didn't see her anymore she jumped in joy. She looked like a little kid jumping around or more like a rabbit. She had a cow and a chicken. In sign of victory, she held her hands up in the air. She could have a good start in the farm. All she needed now was to get to know the place and make a friend. It was amazing! She loved this town! She'd probably get to know everyone easily if they were all this kind.

Her new livestock were already taken care of; so she had plenty of free time. The only thing that saddened her was the boy clothes. Being called Luke felt awkward, nothing could be done though. She had bought the ranch under the name Luke Maxwell. Those first names occurred to her. For some reason the name sounded like some rich person's name or was it just her?

She went into her half-half empty house. The house had a big bookshelf that had many book. A small table was placed in the middle of the house with four chairs around it. The kitchen was clean and new. The walls were made out of wood and had little designs all over it. The city had buildings that were mostly concrete. There was a small bed in one side of the room witch had a chest box next to it. The chest box was her storage but, was empty at the moment. She looked over to her bag and took out a leather notebook. The notebook was covered in pretty imprints all over it. Smiling at the book she walked over to the book shelf and placed it there.

The house seemed a bit dull. It must be the fact that it was still empty. She should later on fill it with some stuff. Her eyes then landed on a flower vase. It was empty just like the house. Flower vases should be empty! Not in her new home! She would later check if there were anywhere, she could buy flowers… Oh, wait. She was in the countryside. She could simply go up the mountain and pick some. On the other hand, buy seeds and plant them… if only she knew how to. Lillian made another mental note. Get flowers for flower vase and stuff for the house.

Scanning around the room again her eyes landed on a calendar. Curiously, she walked over to it. It wasn't hers… and no one lived here but her… So who was it? A note was left next to the calendar.

_Here's a another housewarming gift for you! Just in case if you feel shy about asking someone's birthday. All the birthdays are listed on the calendar! You won't need to worry about the date or someone's birthday or miss any events! _

_From Your Mayor_

_Rutger_

_P.s_

_You could ask Eileen if you need any repairs in your new home!_

Well, that was useful. Although, she didn't know anyone yet! She looked at the small calendar that was based of four seasons. They were in Spring 1 witch was pretty much New Year's day but she missed it. There wasn't anything special on the 2nd and 3rd day. On the 4th, a girl's name was written. It said Georgia's Birthday witch was on a Wednesday. She should go out, meet her, and get her a present on her birthday. Though she really hoped, it didn't seem awkward. She was a guy in the eyes of everyone, so… she hoped she didn't get the wrong idea.

She packed her rucksack and headed off to the town. She felt free like a bird. No more suffering in a cage. No more pain. No more discomfort. She free like a bird! She just loved saying that… Free like a bird! She ran out skipping her way through the farm. She could at least enjoy her happy moment to herself as a girl and not a boy. But when she got out of her area she started walking normal. It wouldn't look right for a boy to be skipping... right?

* * *

**Kitty: That was all! hoped you liked!**

**Doggy: you right like a middle schooler... T.T**

**Kitty: Your.. your so mean! AND I AM A MIDDLER SCHOOLER YOU JERK!**

**Doggy: Whatever. So am I.**

**Kitty: *dark aura surrounds kitty* Sit. *evil smile***

**Doggy: *Yelps* yes mam! ... *mutters* scary..**


	2. Touring The Town

**Kitty: Heelloooo! I've got a new chapter for everyone! I'm still new to this X3**

**Doggy: *rolls eyes* your chapter sucks ass.**

**Kitty: Hey! Don't be rude! And wash your mouth with soap!**

**Doggy: T_T wow that really hurt (not really). Anyway at least I'm not gay like Cam.**

**Kitty: CAM IS NOT GAY! **

**Doggy: whatever you say Kitty. T.T**

**Kitty: Well let me do the disclaimer! **

**Doggy: No. I will. We do not own Harvest Moon or it's characters. If we did Kitty would of rapped Cam already.**

**Kitty: You evil dog! D: How could you say that! :'( you hurt my feelings...**

**Doggy: ...stupid cat.**

* * *

The town was a lovely place. It was small and comfortable. She could easily get by if someone showed her around. Jessica's shop was easy to find. It was the first house entering the town. Walking in, she saw a little cute girl in the counter she stood there like a little doll. She was just too adorable. The little girl had her hair tied in two ponytails. Her blond hair looked so silky and not only her hair but also her milky white skin. She looked at her, cocked her head to the side, and furrowed her brows in question. She must be Jessica's daughter… but she did not mention how cute the girl was!

"Huh? Who're you?" She pouted in a cute way. She then clapped her hands and jumped pointing at her. Lillian smiled sheepishly as the girl pointed at her. She didn't like being pointed at in her face. "I know! You're the new farmer that my brother talked about!"

Lillian cleared her voice and imitated a guys voice. "Hello, my names Luke. And your name?" She smiled gently at the little blond girl.

The little girl stared at her almost in surprise, "Wow your cute! But not as cute as my brother!" she giggled. "My names Cheryl." She stretched out her tiny hand to meet hers.

The girl was just too adorable! Any more adorable she'd melt. A boy walked in the store, he looked like Jessica only his hair was shorter and was a boy. His eyes were crystal blue. Cheryl squealed and ran over to him.

"Bother! Look this is my new friend Lukey!" She giggled pointing at Lillian.

He must be Jessica's son. What was his name again? She couldn't remember; she wasn't good with names.

"Oh you must be Luke! My name's Ash. Nice to meet you," he laughed scratching his head and stretching his hand. "My mother mentioned you earlier. Have you already gone around town?"

Lillian shoke his hand, "No I haven't. I just was passing by to check the town out." She nervously smiled back at him. She was shy around guys. Even more when it came to cute guys.

"Oh, would you like me to show you around?"

Lillian nervously looked at him nervously. She needed to be cautious around him or else bye bye new life. "Uh... sure. Why not?"

"Alright then! Cheryl take care of the counter ok," he gently grabbed Lillian's hand, "Let's go Luke! Let's be pals!" he said cheerfully.

Were all the people in this cheerful? It couldn't be so easy to have a friend so quickly. On the other hand, was it the town? The people in the city didn't treat her like this. Here they all gently smiled at her and treated her so well. Why didn't she move here earlier? Who cared she was way too happy here with these kind people. Moreover, a cute boy was holding her hand! Too bad, she had to act like a boy. He stopped for a moment and looked at her hand. Ash pulled her hand closer him and felt with both his hands. Lillian flinched at the sudden contact. He wore a puzzled look feeling her hand

"Uh... is there something wrong with my hand?"

He continued to feel her hands and stare at them. "No, it's just so small and soft... like a girls hands..." his mind drifted off as he finished the sentence.

He had never felt a _guys _hands like these that he did. Moreover, this guy, he was a farmer… but he looked fragile. They were so small and so soft they reminded him of his sister. They felt like silk. He looked in to his eyes. He had bright clear yellow eyes and his hair was golden and brown. It reminded him of his cat Caramel in the woods. He had a small frame and was shorter than he was. His face seemed that it would fit perfectly in his hands. Was he really a boy? If he was he was to pretty to be one! Seriously though! Was guy a girl or what?

Lillian felt extremely awkward. The awkward way they were both standing outside of the shop; how he was holding her hands didn't look right at all. If someone saw her in the way she was dressed and him holding her hand like he was... It could give people the wrong idea.

"Um... I'm a guy and could you let me go," she deepened her voice; her face was flushed. She felt so embarrassed and awkward. Did he notice she was a girl? She really hoped not. Ash's eyes widened and quickly let go of her.

He looked away and blushed, "sorry about that... I must have given you a bad impression." He was looking away covering his face. "Don't think that I'm… you know…"

"No don't worry about it!" she waved her hands franticly, "I get that a lot... I'm always being compared to a girl." Now she felt nervous; she made him feel bad. He looked so upset with just that small awkward incident. "Hey, let's go I want to see the town." she smiled at him tugging his work outfit.

His worried looked was quickly replaced by a happy one. "I'm not much of a tour guy but I could introduce you to everyone."

"Alright I'm fine with that."

They both headed off towards a small stand next to a two-story building. That sweet smell that she loved filled the air. Was it coming from the stand? She saw a tall young man arranging flowers in the. As they got closer to the stand, she saw him wearing a purple stylish hat and sleeveless purple jacket.

* * *

It was a long tiring mourning. Cam sighed arranging some flowers for his new bouquet. The town was so dull and boring to him. Nothing really happened in all week; exception for New Year's that he spent alone. The only thing that seemed to be going around the small town was the news of the new farmer. Probably another happy-go-lucky idiot. It felt so fake how everyone in the town seemed so cheerful. He already knew the lies behind the smile. He hated that. He'd rather frown all day then lie. He didn't like lie more than hiding them.

His business sometimes seemed pointless. No one ever came to buy flowers and if they did, they would just put it on the request board then go buy them. The only person he trusted was Howard. Howard had practically raised him since he could remember. Next to Howard was Ash his... kind of his best friend. Although, the guy was hell of annoying at times. He didn't know when to stop talking! Where did the guy get so much energy? It had to be physically impossible to have so much energy all the time. However, he had to put up with the guy. He was the only one he could really talk. Laney was pretty and all… but he wasn't into girl who throw themselves onto people. That's not right for a girl especially her; she was pretty! She should watch for whom she falls for.

Yeah he was an attractive guy and all. He himself admits it. Nevertheless, the girl wasn't his type he'll think about for who knows… a long while before he considers her. Heck, maybe after he dies. Yes, he can be cruel. It's his nature; what can a guy like him do? Moreover, Georgia there is no way in hell with her. Even if he had a thing for the tomboy redhead, she was already head over heels with Ash. On the other hand, maybe the other way around.

He finished arranging his bouquet and felt proud in his work of art. He loved his flowers. His flowers loved him. He could tell. The flowers he planted would grow into beautiful things. They looked as if the Harvest Goddess sculpted them, which she did. He right after he finished he went to make his latest perfume. Before, he could even turn to his tools that annoying yet pleasant voice rung in his ear. Yup, he could bet a million flowers that was that annoying, cheerful, energetic guy he called friends voice. He didn't even move he just continued on his work.

"Hey Cam! Cam! CAM!" that annoying voice… couldn't he just called his name once. He wasn't deaf.

"What is it Ash?" he grumpily asked him.

"I want to present to you someone!" he cheerfully shouted at him with sparkling eye. Darn those sparkly puppy eyes.

Cam glanced at him and noticed the figure behind Ash. Who was that? Was he the new farmer? He really made a bad choice moving here. What was there to see here? Yeah the nature was incredible. Although, the village wasn't a good choice. He should of picked Konahana unless he was an energetic idiot like the rest of the people here. He didn't budge from his spot he'll introduce himself after the newbie says his name.

"Oh come on Cam! He's the new farmer in town! Don't be a grumpy jerk," he pouted as he leaned in the table.

"I'm not being anything," yeah he was. Hell with all.

"Then why aren't you turning around to introduce yourself?"

Can rolled his eye and turned around but to be stopped by a girlish looking boy. His clear yellow orbs felt like they stared a whole into his green ones. He slightly stood behind Ash in a shy matter. He thought they said a boy moved into the town. Does the guy who moved have a sister? No, the rumors he heard in the café were only about a boy. Who was the boy behind Ash? It couldn't be him. He looked more feminine then masculine. What a joke. Nevertheless, more interesting than his daily life in the dull town.

For some reason he couldn't move a muscle. He was paralyzed staring at the... person in front of him. It really confused him. Girl or boy? It didn't matter. The way the person looked was way too beautiful. If it was a boy… holy shit he could imagine the person's parents. Wait, person? The only thing he could call… it. It would be rude to call it thing. Oh well, it didn't matter now. They were both having a staring contest or so it seemed. Ash stood there feeling the tension between the two. He simply took a step back from them. Trying to break the weird silence that draped over them.

"Hey Luke. This is Cam. Cam. This is Luke," he sheepishly smiled as him attempt to break the silence failed.

Cam heard what Ash had said but, was too busy holding the stare with the person who was named Luke. Holy Mother of Harvest Goddess. The beautiful person was a guy. Harvest Goddess oh please help him purify his tainted mind. He thought of all people that the guy in front of him was beautiful! He could of called Laney beautiful but, his pride didn't let him. Was he gay?! No, it couldn't be… he couldn't be gay. It was ridiculous! Nevertheless, the thoughts of a guy being beautiful confused him. Was it that he was gay? Is it that why he didn't find attraction to girls? No, no… no! He mentally shook the thoughts out of his head. He pushed the though all the way to the back of his brain. He begged himself not to think that never again. He hoped.

Lillian finally decided to break the immense silence over them that Ash couldn't break. Why was he staring so intensely at her? It couldn't be that he figured it out?! His gaze seemed to swallow her whole. The man in front of her seemed so handsome and almost beautiful. The only thing that made her extremely uncomfortable was the intimating stare. It felt like the man towered over her! His green eyes seemed to pull her into them. Who was he?! Ok, his name is Cam… but who was he exactly?! It was as if he grabbed her and flipped her pages reading everything she thought.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to… meet you Cam," she said stepping forward to shake his hand. She stood her ground even though he glared at her with his intimating gaze.

Cam smirked in a cocky way. He wasn't much of a shy person; it was usually when meting people. This time didn't seem like the case. This time he wasn't shy and the guy seemed interesting in a way. He looked like he was hiding something. This he could really tell in the way she looked at him. He looked almost horrified of him. As if he saw something, he shouldn't. Well, this was very interesting. Moreover, he was glad. Stuff like this doesn't usually happen to him.

Lillian wondered why he was smirking at her. Had the guy found out? Did he found her out?! This wasn't good. He looked like he was going to use her secret against her. Man was he simply a genius or did he read mind? The thought of it horrified her… Who knows if he threatens her to do what he says in addition keeping her secret. On the other hand, was she just over thinking things? Yeah that should be it!

Cam leaned on the table getting closer to her, his smirk widened as she reacted. Lillian slightly stepped back when he leaned forward. Luke seemed pretty interesting to him or was that really his real name?

"The pleasure is all mine," he felt the dullness of the town fade as he continued to interact with the oh-so-mysterious Luke.

Lillian's face flushed, as he talked to her with his eyes half-lidded. He looked so… how could she say this. No, it was just plain out sexy. The pose he took as he combed his hair with his fingers was just too charming for her. Wait, a second! Was he flirting with her! Doesn't he see that she's a guy! Well, she was acting like one. But, still! Or, was he ga- no, no, she shouldn't think that.

Ash wide-eyed stared at both of them. He gawked at the Cam was smirking and posing and the way Luke's face flushed at the act. Whoa, whoa, wait! It couldn't be they were… flirting with looks? Was Cam gay to flirt with Luke? And was Luke a girl to be blushing? He mentally slapped himself. What was the world coming to? Or was it that they both were both homos? For once, he seriously thought about something. Yeah he wasn't going to mess with this. There is no way he was going to involve himself.

"Hey sorry guys. I think my little sister needs help with something," he scratched his head and waved good-bye. "Cam you show him around," he smiled sheepishly while Cam glared at him.

Lillian quickly tried to change the subject before they started having the awkward staring contest again. She looked over to the flowers. She loved flowers… but she couldn't head on admit it to him.

"Do you sell flowers?" she quickly changed the subject.

Cam looked surprised for a moment, "Uh… Ye-yeah," he suddenly started feeling shy. He could feel his face burn red on his pale skin.

"Really? Which are season?"

He looked really shy as he quietly took out the flowers that were in season. "I have Pink Roses, Carnation, and the Casablanca."

"Casablanca! That's the name of it!" she suddenly proclaimed.

"Uh… what?"

Lillian rummaged through her rucksack taking out a white flower. "I picked this up in the mountain but couldn't remember it name. I'm not good with names"

Cam looked at her strangely. Guy usually don't go around picking flowers unless he was harvesting them. Was he a florist like himself? "Do you like flowers?"

"Yeah I really like them," she said carefully picking her words. "I like to buy three of everything."

He was astonished. No one had ever bought so much in one shot. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. Oh, and a banquet of Pink Roses and Casablanca."

Now from astonished to nearly wanting to faint, he hadn't made one gold in months. It made him feel a bit jumpy and the Luke's words didn't seem to process fast enough. He felt as if he ran a marathon. His eyes sparkled as he looked into Luke's eyes. Too bad, he wasn't a girl. He would of fallen her at first sight. Wait, who said he couldn't fall in love with another guy? The only problem was him accepting him. Whoa, why was he thinking that? Why did those thoughts resurface?

"Alright then," he smiled genuinely at her. The smile made her feel like she was looking at a bright sun in front of her.

He quickly prepared all the flowers and seeds and packed them in a plastic bag. He started to prepare the banquet. Lillian watched as he elegantly placed the flower in the right spots. She leaned on the table and put her chin on her hand. He looked so elegant arranging the flowers. He arranged them with great care and, what seemed like love. She wanted to ask him but he was concentrated on his work. She definitely took a liking to him. Did he plant all the flowers himself?

"Done," he exclaimed with the finishing touch. He wrapped a pink bow around the end of the banquet. He carefully handed her the banquet. She with all the delicacy that he put in it; she took it.

They exchanged looks as he handed it to her. They're hands touched for a moment; the sudden feel of their hands felt ecstatic.

For a guy Luke hands were soft. They felt like the petals on a flower or so he thought. They were looking into each other eyes. Both their faces were flushed pink. It didn't feel awkward it felt nice to both. They both retreated their heads from the clouds and back away. Cam couldn't look into her eye and neither could Lillian.

"Did you grow all of these flowers?"

Cam smiled and nodded.

"Could you show me how to plant flowers?"

Cam looked at her puzzled. How did she not know how to plant flowers? Wasn't it a farmer's job to know how to grow plants?

"Yeah I know it seems weird for me, a farmer, not to know. I just never planted anything in my life so… could you help me out?" she smiled shoving the seeds and flowers into her rucksack for later.

"Alright all but, let's go around town first," he started packing away the stand.

"But, your stand?" she asked worried.

"Don't worry about it. No one ever really buys anything…"

"Oh," she looked down at the floor.

"If you like I could show you tomorrow. I have a day off…" he trailed off wondering what would happen between them when they're all alone.

"Sure!" Lillian was glad for first visit was going to be a really cute guy.

It took him a few minutes to pack all his stuff. Put away everything and changed his sign to closed. He really wanted to show Luke around everyone. He really seemed to enjoy his company.

"Let's go," he pointed towards the café and she followed him.

Cam noticed something while he was next to him. Luke was shorter than him. Way shorter than him. He looked like Georgia stature. It was kind of cute how his face matched his short height. OK! He really had to stop thinking that way! What was next to him was a guy. Not a girl, in like he was male not female. Wow, why couldn't he seem to get that through his head? He looked at him. The sight was just too funny. Luke had been staring at the butterflies in the flowerbed. Yeah that was real masculine. He chuckled as the guy space out on the butterflies. Yeah, now he could see the reason why it didn't go through.

"I'm not much of a tour guy… I'm actually worse than Ash," he said rubbing his temples. His other hand was shoved in his pocket. He looked deep in thought.

"Don't worry about it!" she waved her hand and smiled.

He couldn't help but stare at him. The guy smiled to cutely at him… was that normal? Was it normal to feel flustered when a guy you just met smiles at you? Well, his life was pretty boring and common. It was helpful having someone interesting around to fill his empty life.

They entered the small homey café. It was small yet, pretty and elegant. She scanned around the room until her eye landed on a large muscular man. It was strange how he was tall and wore… makeup?

"Oh dear! And who might this be?" the man smiled and covered his mouth like rich woman did.

"Howard this is Luke," Cam's expression seemed as if it died after he started talking.

"You're the new farmer! Well your very welcome here dear. Would you like anything?" he asked her sweetly. Lillian shoke her head, "no thanks. Cam is showing me around."

"Well, alright sweetie," he looked up at the stairs, "Laney! Come down and meet the new farmer!"

She heard something move, then some shuffling. "Coming dad!" A sweet girly voice came from the stairs. A girl walked down the stairs she was about the same age as she was.

"Yes dad," she asked looking straight at Cam and blushing.

Oh harvest goddess, don't do this to him. Cam begged in his mind that she didn't try throwing herself at him. Not in front of Luke at least. Not that he cared… he just didn't want to give a bad impression him.

Lillian gasped a bit as she saw the girl. The girl was simply beautiful! She had her silky golden hair tied in a bun. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled and her skin was pale and looked smooth and soft. She saw the girl blush when she saw Cam. She looked at Cam. He rolled his eyes and gave the same bored expression he had when they were at the stand. How could it be that he didn't feel the least attraction for the girl!? It was crazy! She was like a goddess shinning in front of them. How did he not even budge? Did he like someone else? Maybe someone from the other village.

"Laney look this is Luke! Our new resident," he smiled ushering her towards Lillian.

"Oh nice to meet you Luke. Your very welcome here," she politely told her while smiling. Cam rolled his eyes again.

He really didn't like when Laney acted like a sweetheart. She either wanted to look like little miss perfect or use the poor guy later on. He hoped Luke wouldn't be fooled by her so easily. Cam quickly grabbed Lillian hand and waved at them.

"I'm showing him the rest of the town," was all he said leaving Howard and Laney dumbfounded. Lillian looked at him confused he didn't even give time to talk to them.

Lillian was about to say something but, the look on his face didn't seem right. She stayed quiet enjoying the way his fingers were entwined with hers. Even though they had met a few hours ago.

A minute later, they stopped in the middle of town. His face looked pale and he seemed nervous. Cam already noticed her confused look on her face as she stared at him.

"Do you like cats?"

"Uh, yeah I love cats."

He looked at the time and let go her hand. Lillian felt a bit sad as he let go of her hand; his hand was smooth.

* * *

**Kitty: a way to end it no? XD Aww Cam is confused about his feeling how cute!**

**Doggy: Pyschopath... MURDERER!**

**Kitty: Why are you saying those things to me! D:**

**Doggy: IM TIED TO A FUCKING CHAIR! THAT'S WHY!**

**Kitty: Oh sorry. I forgot.**

**Doggy: Are you gonna let me go?**

**Kitty: No. *evil smile***

**Doggy: Holy shit.**

**Kitty: Sorry everyone if the story needs more detail! Tell me I should add something! And no flames please :'(**

**Doggy: Help me...**


	3. Cute Kitten

**Kitty: Helloooo! I've got another chapter! **

**Doggy: Who give's a damn?**

**Kitty: Excuse me if you see any error! I'm not very good at writing because I speak 2 languages. :3**

**Doggy: No one cares... T.T **

**Kitty: Well...*clears throat* this chapter is shorter since I was a bit rushed. I was writing this on a bus. :/**

**Doggy: Blah blah blah my ass. T_T**

**Kitty: *glare* As I was saying... We don't own Harvest Moon or it's Characters. We only own the story. Hope you like :D**

**Doggy: Okay I shut up now... :s**

* * *

"Do you like cats?"

"Uh, yeah I love cats."

He looked at the time and let go her hand. Lillian felt a bit sad as he let go of her hand; his hand was smooth.

He started walking towards the entrance of the town. She quickly followed behind. He kept glancing at the time. The paleness left his face after they moved away from the middle of the town. He didn't seem nervous anymore either. He must dislike being in the center of the town or maybe being the center of attention. It could be either one, just as long as he didn't look like he was going to pass out.

For being her first day in the town, she met a few people and seemed to have fun with Cam. He seemed like a mysterious person. He was shy at times and then he was very confident. It felt like he could read you like a book if you stared into his green orbs. She looked at the time it was 3:30 p.m. In a few hours, she'd have to take care of Coco and Chobi.

"Where are we going?" She asked wondering where he was taking her.

"You'll see."

She wasn't fond of short answers. Short answers meant either a surprise or a tragedy. On the other hand, that's what it seemed like for her. Cam continued to hold her hand as they got out of the town. She was curious why he was holding her hand. Did the towns' villagers have this thing for holding hands or what? Ash did the same thing when she met him; only he started to feel her hands in a strange way.

"Um... why are you holding my hand?" she asked carefully seeing his expression.

Cam looked at her but continued to walk beside her. His expression seemed like stone. How was the guy able to maintain such a poker face all the time?

"Do you not like it? Do you think I'm gay?" he bluntly asked her with the bored expression.

Her mind slowed for a moment. She tried processing the words through her head. They went in and out and she didn't get it. Her head hit overdrive when it finally got to an answer. Holy mother of the Harvest Goddess. What did he just say?! She looked at him completely dumbfounded. How was she supposed to respond to that? She heard him chuckle softly and smile that genuine smile from before.

"You're so innocent. It's just cute."

Whoa. Hold on a minute. Let her process the words in her slow brain. Darn her brain for working so slow. She pouted being called cute. She was a guy at the moment it should hurt a man's pride being called _cute._

"It not that I don't like it…" she couldn't help but admit it. "It's just that we're both guys. I'm not cute I'm manly!"

Came stared at her in surprise. He didn't expect that kind of response. If he told something like that to another guy and held there hand… He'd be buried five-feet under and called gay. Although, that didn't happen. Luke openly admitted that he liked him holding his hand. He didn't act violently when he called him cute. What a strange guy.

"How about this," he smirked pulling the poor girl closer, "Do you like me?"

Lillian's jaw dropped to the ground. Was he really asking her if he like him? Doesn't he realize she's A BOY (at the moment)! How could he be so open with her? He only had met her a few hours ago! How was it that he was asking her such things? Was he gay? He didn't show attraction to Laney. He even asked her if she thought he was gay. She looked away and stood quiet. She could feel his green eyes staring at her.

Cam quickly let go of her and patted her back. He looked like he was going to burst out laughing. His face so red, he looked like a cherry. She was completely oblivious to the reason he was so red. He suddenly burst out laughing. He then grabbed her neck and ruffled her hair.

"What was that all about?" she asked confused.

"I was just teasing you squirt. I'm not gay. I just wanted to see your reaction," he laughed walking ahead.

"W-why would you do that?"

"I don't know. This town is boring. Nothing happens here. I just wanted a little drama for myself." He slightly stuck his tongue out at her.

"That was all?" she asked extremely confused.

"Kind of. And hey do you believe in love at first sight?"

They were arriving near the ponds in the low-mountain. She was pondering on what the hell was going in this guy's mind. He's all shy and sweet, and then he was all cocky and full of himself. Then, she couldn't figure him out. Seriously, what was going on in that guys mind.

"Wait! You called me a squirt! You're only a head taller than me!" She pouted as she saw Cam laugh at her.

He bent down and walked beside her at her height. She glared at him as he giggled and smiled. He really looked better smiling then that poker face he always does. She couldn't help but laugh with the strange guy. He was so mysterious to her. She had made friends on her first day in the village. She loved this place; she really hopes she could stay forever.

"Well… I guess so. Although I've never really fallen in love with anyone," she scratched her week and found the dirt more interesting.

Cam looked at the boy next to him. Has he never fallen in love before? Had he not even had a crush on anyone? How could that be? That was just so weird even he's fallen in love. No, more like crushes. He couldn't really fall in love with anyone yet. Although, he felt a strange attraction to the boy. Was it just a physical attraction or, is it more than just that?

"You've never fallen in love? Not even a crush?" he asked curious. The boy was interesting.

"Crushes... nope never had time for that," she said simply shrugging.

Cam looked at him puzzled. Didn't have time? The only people that didn't have time were mostly in the city. Was he a city boy? If he was… well damn didn't expect him to adapt so quickly.

"You're from the city aren't you?" he shoved him hands into his pockets.

"Yeah… I am."

"Why move to a boring town like this one?" he asked watching him from the corner of his eye.

She smiled; she was still looking at the floor. "This is a lovely calm town. I was tired of being in the city." Her eyes lost its sparkly touch Cam quickly noticed that.

"Is that the only reason?"

She looked at him; he had the poker face again. What did he mean by that? Was asking about her past? She looked away and stopped. They were already nearing the top of the mountain. She couldn't tell him, not yet at least.

"Sorry, I don't want to talk about that… right now. I'll tell you another day."

Cam watched his every expression. Luke looked sad. Usually, the people in the town would laugh and hide what they felt behind the fake smile. He really disliked that ignorant smile. He smiled gently to him and patted his back.

"It's alright. You can talk to me anytime. You can also talk to Howard. I know he may seem strange but he's a nice person. He's easy to talk too. If you have any problems don't worry just ask me."

She smiled to him. He was so kind…. When he wanted to be. She still couldn't get the guy. She looked at the time it was 4:oo p.m. in an hour or two she had to take in her livestock.

"Cam? Where are we going in two hours I need to take care of my livestock!" she said worried.

"We're already here," he pointed up to the sky.

Lillian gasped in amazement. The sky was an amazing color of orange and yellow. It looked like it had purple, too. They we're at the peak of the mountain. Was this what he wanted to show her? Then what was the cat thing about? She loved this kind of view and what made it look like a portrait were the flowers that covered the area. The butterflies fluttered all around giving it a mystical effect to the background. She couldn't tell if it was a work of art or if it was real.

"I planted all the flowers around here."

Lillian gasped again as he said that. Was the man her future husband or what? She couldn't pronounce any words; they didn't come out. The only thing that came out was the word 'beautiful'. She fell to her knees. The sight was overwhelming. She had never seen something so beautiful. And if she did, it was just simply paintings that she drew. This land was simply stunning. She wanted to live her life seeing this. Her tears wanted to come out but, she couldn't or didn't want to cry in front of Cam.

Cam smiled. He felt extremely happy someone noticed his work and its beauty. He felt like hugging the boy that was sitting on the floor. He shrugged and sat beside him. What surprised him were the tears that were unshed in his eyes. He looked mesmerized with the sight. He was already use to this sight since he was small. The only place he could have alone time other than his room. A tear slowly slide down his cheek. Cam got closer and wiped it. He felt the soft skin under his fingers. He felt like cupping his face. He resisted the urge to do it; he didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

Lillian was surprised how gentle Cam was suddenly being. His soft gentle smile made it harder not to cry. She felt him wiping the tear away and smiled at her in a way telling her to cheer up. She suddenly heard him yell out someone's name.

"Caramel!" he yelled out once and took out a little bell and rung it.

She heard something meow out of nowhere. It sounded so cute she looked around but she didn't see anything. Cam called again and she saw a bush move. A small little brown cat with yellow eye came out. The kitty walked happily towards Cam and sat on his lap. Cam started petting it.

"This is Caramel. She's my kitty… but I can't keep her. Howard doesn't allow cats in his café."

Oh Harvest Goddess! It was a little kitty! She loved little kitties!

Cam saw his eyes sparkle when he saw the little Caramel. He must like cats. He smiled when he didn't see tears in his eyes. Luke scouted closer to him as he looked at the kitten. Caramel meowed when Luke stared at her. He chuckled handing him Caramel.

"Pet her. She's very friendly."

Lillian flinched at the soft feeling of the kitten's fur. She smiled touching her. Caramel purred in her lap trying to get Lillian to pet her more. She had never touched a cat in her life. She only had seen them from far or in pictures. It was completely new to her.

"I've never touched a kitten before," she said picking Caramel up.

Cam froze hearing those words. How could he have not touched a cat? It was absurd! Kittens were the cutest things in the world! Is he crazy or what?

"My family never let me touch any animals. They said I might get sick…" she trailed off petting the cute kitty.

Obviously, that was a lie; half of it was a lie. Her family never did let her touch animals. Though worrying about her getting sick wasn't the reason. They didn't like her bringing in animals or touching them just because she would get filthier then the animal she was. When they visited, someone and they had pets they only make her sit and wait. They didn't even let her talk. She was the families black sheep. They always had her locked up in an empty room all her life. She rarely got to go outside either. When she did was to clean the garden… and outside of her home never. They would leave her in the mansion to clean it up and give a day off to the maids. Those memories sadden. She simply had to forget.

"Well, your touching one right now," Cam smiled at her sweetly.

The sun was setting and started to get dark. He looked at the time it was already 5:30 p.m. Luke had 30 minutes to take care of his livestock. He got up and helped Luke get up. Caramel's ears flattened seeing them get up. She burrowed her head into Luke's chest.

"Hey it's getting late we should go."

"What about Caramel?" she stared at the sad kitten.

"I can't take her with me," he frowned watching the kitty burry her head into Luke's chest.

"I'll take her then."

Cam looked at him. Would he really take care of his little kitty?

"I love kitties! If you want you could come by my house and visit her!" Lillian smiled holding the little animal.

"Alright let's head back. Moreover… thanks. I appreciate it," he smiled genuinely.

"You know you have a nice smile. You should use it more often."

Cam blushed and turned away. He saw Luke chuckle and started to walk away. He should be careful with that guy. He might end up falling… for a guy. He walked back home and bid his good-bye to his cat and Luke.

Lillian rushed home. She was extremely happy! She had a new little kitty named Caramel that was given to her by Cam. Heck! Maybe he's a potential boyfriend, too. It was sad that he only viewed her as a boy who moved in. Nothing could be done though. She'll have to wait till he could really trust him and tell him the truth. The strange thing is was how he flirted with her. Even though he barley talked, he definitely teased her and flirted with her. Maybe it was just her thinking that…

She took care of her animals and went into her home letting Caramel down. Caramel walked around her small home. She seemed to like it in the way she meowed at her. She wasn't sure what to feed her. She had milk perfect for Caramel but, she needed to buy some Pet Food. She would have to ask Ash or Cam to tell her about a store. They both said they weren't much of tour guides and, it was true they were awful tour guides.

She walked over to her storage and took out the glass bottle of milk. Lillian poured it into a bowl and placed it on the floor. Caramel cutely ran toward the bowl. After feeding Caramel, she walked over to the bookshelf. She smiled to herself pulling out a small leather sketchbook. It was a thick book with yellow pages.

Lillian walked to her bed and carefully opened it. The sketchbook was filled with different types of flower and animal drawing. On the back of the pages, she had old poems written in cursive. She turned to a clean new page and took her pencil. Caramel was curled up on the rug under her table. She started sketching her in her cute sleeping form. She imagined the mystical flowers surrounding the sleeping kitten. The pencil swiftly drew out perfect lines. Filling every detail, she could remember on the mountain peak. Imagining the full moon above the kitten.

The Caramel was drawn under a blossom tree; surrounded by the flowers Cam planted. The moon looked like it was shining down on her, illuminating the flowers. She was amazed at the drawing. Most of her drawing were mostly only, what she was drawing. Her drawing never had a background. She was glad that Cam showed her that beautiful place. She would defiantly go again; she wanted to draw more of those kinds of things. She looked over at the time; it was 9:00 p.m.

Lillian closed the book and put it back in the bookshelf. She carefully picked up Caramel and put her at the end of her bed. She turned off the lights and went to bed. She turned over and stared at the ceiling. She was so happy. Nothing could stop her life from blooming! Even if she's just a 15-year-old minor, it didn't matter. She had to work hard and make her farm flourish in her success. She turned to her side and stared at the flower vase with Cam's flowers.

Oh no… Now the boy got into her head. Why couldn't she shake off that guy off her mind? This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Kitty: Did you like it? :D If you see any mistakes go ahead and tell me I'll quickly try and correct them. c:**

**Doggy: *ignores***

**Kitty: Doggy... why are you ignoring me?**

**Doggy: CUZ YOUR FUCKING INSANE! YOU CRAZY CAT!**

**Kitty: I may be insane but.. I'm more politer then you. You curse every time talk.**

**Doggy: YOU FREAKIN' LOLITA! I'M SHITTING MYSELF HERE! I'M TIED HANGING UPSIDE DOWN.**

**Kitty: Oh yeaah. I Forgot. Hey! I'm not a lolita. I don't look like a little girl.**

**Doggy: No. That's not it. Your FUCKING 13 and look like and 18-year-old. Why are you so insane and pyschotic?**

**Kitty: I don't know.. Why am I? And that may be true but, I'm not a lolita. **

**Doggy: *Mental slap on the face* ug****ghhh **

**Kitty: I know you looovvee meee. nya~**

**Doggy: God your love hurts. **


	4. Messy Morning

**Kitty: Yaay! 2 chapters in one daaay! **

**Doggy: *Stares at screen* *girl moans***

**Kitty: O.O D-doggy what are watching?**

**Doggy: Nothing to do with you. T_T**

**Kitty: That's my computer! WHAT YOU WATCHING ON MY COMPUTER!**

**Doggy: Wemon screaming at a hotdog.**

**Kitty: Oh ok. *Man groans* *Girl moans***

**Doggy: Wow that's sexy.**

**Kitty: Meww~ :( Doggy you perv**

**Doggy: *Smirk* god I want that.**

**Kitty: O.O... **

* * *

This was going to be a long night thought Cam. He looked out the window watching the half-moon that looked like it was hung there. He couldn't seem to get the pretty boy out of his head. On top of that, he couldn't sleep. He had everything but, sleep. It was incredibly annoying when these things happened to him. He liked to go to bed and wake up in the morning. With the way, things were he wasn't going to get much sleep. He sighed for the twentieth time in the night. No matter what he did, sleep wouldn't come to his eyes. He groaned a he threw himself on his bed. He began to have a staring contest with the ceiling.

What would Luke be doing right now? He then mentally slapped himself. He's sleeping no duh. He sat up and leaned against the wall. It was unusually for him to be so restless. He really hoped he wasn't becoming like the happy-go-lucky idiot. Even that idiot would sleep in the night. Or d he?! That thought was unknown to him.

He rubbed his face then, passed his hands through his silky light brown hair. His green eyes looked around the old decorated room. His eyes finally landed on the little pot that had a flower growing out. Its bud was still small; it yet needed to bloom. He got out of bed walked over to the little flower.

It was the Lilly of the Valley that he planted a while ago. He lightly touched the small bud that was still growing. He smiled to it. It was a beautiful flower and meant sweetness and purity of heart.

The image of Luke flashed in his mind. Crap. Right after he tried to get the pretty boy out of his mind. The boy was sweet and his heart was pure. He could easily tell from his eyes. Although, he showed an immense pain that was bottled up in him.

He really hoped that he would open up to him. He might even have an interesting story behind the reason for moving into this dull town.

Cam smirked.

He was going to get every little detail that he could get of the boy… Shit, he should stop talking to Howard for a while.

Howard was a gossip freak. He just loved gossiping, worse he could hear all the gossip that happened in the town in his small café. The creepy thing was that the man knew everything. _Everything._ It wasn't even funny.

He looked up at the moon again. Everything was dark. The only thing illuminating the woods beyond his window was the moonlight. It was a beautiful sight. He had forgot about watching the moon in the night as well the stars.

He was always grumpy and, he would fall directly to sleep after the whole day. He completely forgot to watch the night sky. Spring wasn't a good season to watch the stars but, it was worth it. He would go to the Star Gazing Festival in the summer but, that was like a month away.

Luke still was new in town he wouldn't know about the festival… Oh, crap. He forgot to show him the rest of the town. He didn't even tell him to buy Pet Food at Enrique and Diego's store. Wait, he probably has a cow given to him by the mayor.

Luke could give Caramel milk. He would go by tomorrow and tell him about the rest of the town. Both of them goofed off on the mountain and forgot about the town. He then remembered he had to be over at her house in the early in the morning. Man, he looked horrible getting up in the morning on non-work days.

* * *

Mourning sunlight lit up her dark home. The sunlight shined through the window and, shined on her face. She slowly opened her eyes. Finally, the night had passed by. Caramel was still curled up at her feet sleeping peacefully. She sat up smiling at the little kitten at her feet.

She stretched out to pet her; she purred under her hand.

She quietly got up and went to the bathroom. It was 6:00 a.m. in the mourning she usually couldn't eat at that time. She would have a stomachache in the middle of the day.

She looked over to her bed and found her bands. Those were such a pain to put on. Her chest would ache all night after taking them. Though were comfortable when she was working in the farm. She wrapped them around chest and, quickly got dressed into the outfit that the mayor gave her. The clothes weren't her style at all. She liked more cute outfits. They were boy clothes that she was wearing after all.

Lillian got out of the house and went to tend her animals. Coco, her cow, still didn't trust her but, she was starting to take a liking her. Same with her chicken, Chobi. She feed them and, took them out. Caramel happily walked around outside of the house exploring her new home. She took out the bowl and poured milk into it.

She looked up at the bright blue sky. It was a cloudless day, perfect weather for fishing. She saw many fishes in the small river. She should go hand fishing after Cam visits. She looked at the time. Two hours had passed; it was barley 8:00 a.m. Cam wouldn't come probably 10:00 a.m. or later.

She softly petted Caramel. She needed to but her Pet Food. While petting her, she heard footsteps behind her. Who would come to visit her at this time? She turned around and saw a messy bedhead, Cam.

Cam looked so out of it! It was almost funny how he was all messy. Did he have low-blood pressure in the morning? She was bent over petting Caramel but, feel to her butt when she saw Cam. She tried to hold the laughter in but, she couldn't.

Cam stared at her confused and with such a look. His hair was going in all directions under his stylish purple hat. His eyes were dull and his eyes half-lidded he looked like he fell out of bed. With how he looked… he probably did fall out of bed. His clothes were all wrinkled and messy.

Lillian burst out laughing. She couldn't help it! Cam gave her a distressed looked.

* * *

Cam looked away and tried to fix his hair a bit. He knew he was laughing at him. He was probably thinking that he fell out of bed… and he did. He was rushed. He was going to be late if he didn't come early. He pouted slightly looking at the laughing boy on the ground.

"Do you have a problem with my look," Cam folded his arms glaring at him.

He continued to laugh at him. He couldn't seem to stop until he was out of air. He kept glaring at him until he stopped.

"It's not that... pfft…. You just look like you fell out of bed. That's some major bedhead there, too," he continued to giggle.

"Che, whatever and you laugh like a girl," he rolled his eyes.

He walked over to him and helped him up. Luke stopped giggled after he told him that. He suddenly wanted to test his reaction. Cam pulled him closer. He entwined his fingers with his and snaked his hand around his waist.

There was no space in absolute between them. Cam felt Luke's body stiffen in shock. He could feel Luke's slender waist. It was a bit too slender for a boy.

He smirked as Luke looked at him flushed and surprised. The reaction was so damn cute. Why the hell was this pretty boy so cute? It had to be physically impossible to be this cute. His hands snaked up his back then slowly went lower.

His hands went painfully slow nearing the boys ass. Luke made no attempt to escape his grip. The boy shivered as his hand traveled his spine. His reaction was just too amusing. He loved it.

Luke suddenly gave him a look… the look was filled with lust.

His heart stopped as he gazed at the lustful expression that the boy made. Oh god. How long was he going to keep this up? It's barely the second day that he's moved. Was going to be able to keep himself from trying something on the boy? He bit the inside of his cheek, holding back.

* * *

Lillian stared in shock. The man before her hand his arms locked on her waist. She couldn't move! She was paralyzed in the man hands. She looked into his green orbs… it felt like she was under his spell. What was it with this guy?! He was so distant then suddenly becomes all touchy with her. The weird thing is, it's only with her! She didn't see him do any of this stuff to Ash or anyone else. He looked more annoyed and grumpy around the other.

She felt his hands travel down her back going lower each inch. She really, but, really hoped he wasn't a sadist. If he was… that was going to be a huge torture. He seemed loved teasing her. Did he really not see her as a guy or did he just not care for ones gender? She shivered at his touch. She could feel her face burn as the man before her took advantage of her sensitive back. She couldn't seem to bring herself to protest. His light touch was something that she couldn't stop. She knew her eyes were clouded. Still, she did nothing.

Her heart beat a mile per minute. She could feel Cam's heart beat fast, too. But, his calm composure deceived his raging feelings.

"Meow," Caramel mewled between they're feet.

Almost, instantly Cam let go of her and she pulled away. The awkward silence floated in the air. Cam picked up Caramel and look at everything but, her. Caramel mewled in Cam's hands and purred. He decided to break the silence.

"What did you feed her?"

Lillian looked up and sheepishly smiled, "I gave her milk. You never showed me the rest of the town."

Cam looked apologetically, "sorry I forgot about that."

"Don't worry about and why are you here so early? You said you'd come later in the morning."

"I thought you wanted me to be here early… and you can't plant any kind of plant in the middle of the day. You have to plant them in the morning."

She nodded trying to understand why plants had to be planted in the morning. He put Caramel down and she walked away.

"Do you have any tools?" he asked her.

"Um, what kind of tools?"

Cam sighed he took out a how out of a bag that he was holding. "These kind of tools, you need them to do any kind of agriculture."

Lillian shook her head. "Well you'll probably get them from Eileen when she puts up the request on the board. She usually makes those tools and puts up on the board. Though you'll need a certain amount of money and stuff to get them."

He looked around, "Where do you want to start?"

Lillian looked around, too, her farm was big, but the space for planting was small. She walked over in front of the chicken-coop fence. "Here," she pointed at the ground.

Cam smiled gently at her, "flowers need a lot of love and care for them to grow."

She blushed when she felt him behind her. He handed her a tool that had a scythe-like blade.

"This is a stickle. You use it to cut down the grass," he grabbed her hand from behind and held her other arm with the other. "You it like this," he made her grab the stickle with both her hands.

"You swing it like this," he swiftly made her cut the grass that was in front of her. She gasped when she saw no more grass in that spot.

He made her practice by herself on the other spots. She had cleanly cut the grass in a row. He put away the stickle and took out the hoe. "This is to sow the area that you're going to plant the seeds."

He did the same and held both her hands from behind. She couldn't seem to concentrate when he did that. His hair smelled like spring flowers. Such a sweet smell.

"Hey, concentrate."

"S-sorry…"

He began to sow the row of dirt. Then he made her again practice.

A few hours passed as Cam showed her how to plant crops. He had told her he would drop by once in a while to help her out. She tried to understand everything that he said.

They both took a break. Lillian invited Cam in her house. Cam looked around the house. It was small. It didn't have rooms. It was just a simple big room with all the stuff in it. The kitchen was at the far end of house on the other end was a bookshelf with many books in it. There was a desk next to the bed and a table in the middle of the room.

"Have you had breakfast?" she asked him. Cam shook his head in response.

"Do you like omelets?" he nodded. She looked at him puzzled. He became all quiet and shy. She really couldn't understand him.

She started cooking the omelets. Cam was distracted looking around.

* * *

**Kitty: sorry It ended like that :3 I wanted to start the other chapter.**

**Doggy: *Moans***

**Kitty: I'm leaving. T.T**

**Doggy: dont leave me by myself :(**

**Kitty: I don't get you! Your just like Cam. T_T**

**Doggy: nooo I'm more sexy *pose***

**Kitty: No. Cam wouldn't have a tent in his pants / That's not sexy. T.T**

**Doggy: *turn around* That shows my manliness :3**

**Kitty: *Walks away* I'm out. **

**Doggy: nooo... :'(**


	5. Sketch Book of Rare Flowers

**Kitty: Hellooooo! How are you all? :D Sorry if there are any typos... I'm not very good dealing with computer or... maybe all electronics XD**

**Doggy: Cuz your dumb...**

**Kitty: be quiet you.**

**Doggy: fineee...**

**Kitty: I'll be updating this little story of mine every friday :D I updated the others in a row cuz I didn't really know when I would have internet :D and anyway it's not really hard writing a whole chapter even if it's long. Maybe cuz I had too much time on my hands lol well enjoy this chapter and poor Cam with his mixed feeling... sooo cute~**

* * *

Cam looked around the room. He really didn't like the awkward silence in the room. Yes, he did like peace and quiet but, not this awkward silence. The bookshelf was just a meter away. There was a book in specific that caught his attention. It was different from all the other books that were placed there.

He liked books; though not very much to read them. If he read a book, it would be something useful to him… like a flower book obviously. He stood up and quietly walked over to the bookshelf. Luke wasn't paying attention to him; he was really absorbed in cooking.

He could smell the cooking from his position. His stomach slightly rumbled. Holding his stomach in embarrassment, he approached closer to that one book that was there. He touched the book and slid his finger lightly over the end. He pulled it out and inspected it. It was a leather notebook or, so it seemed. It had flower-like imprints all over it perking up his interest even further. He wanted to open it but, it could be something personal. He didn't want to open up a diary and get kicked out.

He slightly opened to see the content. If it were a diary, he would place it back and, act like he didn't see it. The pages were slightly yellow. It looked like it had quite some time with Luke. Opening the book completely.

He gawked in surprise staring at the pages. It was totally worth opening the notebook. Well, it wasn't exactly a notebook… it was a sketchbook. It was filled with amazing drawing and sketches of flowers and small animal. The most amazing thing was it wasn't just any flower sketches. The sketched were of extremely rare flowers that he had never seen. He had only heard of them in the books that he had read but, never had seen pictures of them.

The first flower he spotted was of the Jade Vine flower. The drawing was fully colored and had perfect shading. It looked like if he reached out his had he could pluck the flower from the page.

The flower had a green blue color. The form of the flower reminded him of a Lavender or that the flower was much larger than that of a lavender. The flowers had a claw like shape to it. Even with that, it was simply stunning. He continued flipping through the pages. The drawing were like if someone took the flower and stuck it in the book. He lightly touched the pages. He really wished he could own such rare and beautiful flowers.

If own such flowers maybe, just maybe, more people would buy in his shop. He then found another exotic flower. Each flower had its name written on the beginning of the page. Ghost orchid was title. His eyes widened as he stared at the page.

The Ghost Orchid.

It was a mystical flower that didn't need sunlight or make its on food. It was extremely rare flower that would bloom with only the help of a strange fungus it fed off on. Its name fit perfectly it's appearance and form of life.

The form it had was unlike any flower. Oh, how he wished he could get his hands on the flower. He smiled at the cute little animals that were sketched here and there on the pages. Did Luke draw all of these sketches? Or was it a sketchbook given to him? He flipped to the last page and felt his and shake holding the book.

Caramel was sketched sleeping under a lovely tree with flowers surrounding her under the full moon. The background had a stunning depth to it. Not anyone could simply draw such art in a matter of seconds. This was definitely drawn by Luke. He was the only one that knew about Caramel. He hadn't show anyone his beloved little kitten.

* * *

Lillian concentrated deeply in her cooking. She was a good cook and she knew it. She had been taken as a maid in her old home. She had a lot of experience in cooking and cleaning and mostly all the house chores. Even though she was part of the family she was treated as an extra; just a person to serve those people. All those years being stuck in that little dirty room she bared no grudge against them. She wasn't the type of person to hate deeply someone. Although, she was filled with loneliness and sadness.

She could hear the pan she had found in the storage sizzle. She added more ingredients to the pan. She heard Cam get up but, paid no mind. He was probably just looking around her empty dull home.

She really needed to buy some stuff for the house and plant more things outside. It was only her second day. She still needed to make her farm bloom.

She placed two omelets on separate and poured to glasses of milk. She walked over to the table and placed them there. She noticed Cam was in his own little world reading something. What was he reading? She looked closely the book he that he had in his hand.

Her face paled.

He was looking at her sketchbook. Oh, dear Harvest Goddess why must you do this? Her drawing were horrid! She only sketched out what she could. She had never showed anyone her sketchbook. She looked at his face; he was probably laughing at her dumb sketches. That wasn't the case though. His eyes were sparkling. He looked… happy? He looked like he had never seen a drawing. She quietly walked over to him.

"Like what you see?" she said placing herself next to him.

He flinched and blushed closing the book shut. "Sorry, I didn't mean to look…" he looked at his feet.

"It's okay. Although… I have never showed anyone that sketchbook."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he continued to look at his feet, "Did you really draw these?"

She nodded, "Of course who else?" she giggled.

He looked up at her. Did he really like her drawings?

"Do you like them?" she asked looking out the window.

"Like them? They're amazing! Simply stunning!" he gasped in amazement. He realized how excited he had gotten and, cleared his throat. "Yes, they're very lovely. Did you ever see those flowers?"

"Where I use to live they had one of each in the garden."

* * *

Cam gawked at the boy. How could he move to this plain old town, when he lived in a garden full of the rarest beauties?! It had to be a mistake. Why? Just why? He would die to have all those rare flowers.

"Why? Why did you move? Why?" he shook Luke's shoulders.

He saw how his eyes dulled at the question. Did he do wrong in asking him?

"It's a long story…" he said, his eyes looked so dull and filled with sorrow. It almost pained him to see him in that state. He let go of his shoulders, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a subject you don't want to talk about."

"It's okay… I'll tell you one… of these day," she trailed off then pointed at the table. "Let's eat it's going to get cold."

He nodded and walked over to the table. He saw the omelets on the plates. It looked like a gourmet chef had cooked it. His conclusion was right the boy was a good cook. He took a smile bite out of it.

God it tasted like heaven.

The flavor surpassed any of the plates Howard had cooked. Howard was an excellent chef but, this was way over that. The only thing that lacked was the quality of the ingredients used. Probably was her livestock that were still getting use to her. Ash had told him that usually it would take a year to get the livestock to produce 5-star products. If Howard tasted this, he would probably make the boy learn every recipe he knew. Worse, if Rutger caught and eye on him he would force him to participate in the Cooking Festival.

"It taste amazing. You have talent. You not only draw like an pro artist but, cook like a pro chef," he smiled.

He saw Luke blush slightly and fidget a bit. "Have you they told you about the Cooking Festival?" he shook his head.

"Here in Bluebell, they hold what's called a Cooking Festival. They have one almost every end of the week and compete with Konahana," he took another bite of the omelet. "You could compete when it comes. Maybe, you could fix the relationship between Bluebell and Konahana. The mayors, they've been fighting all the time. Who knows if Eileen could even reopen the tunnel and reconnect the towns?"

"But why do they fight all the time?" he cocked his head to the side. He looked so cute with that expression.

"Not sure, they've been like that since I could remember. Hey did Rutger explain you about the request board or, the shipping bin?"

"No, he didn't," he looked questionably at him

"Well, that's strange he usually explains all of that," he said setting down the fork.

"What are they?"

"I'll show you. I didn't get the chance yesterday to explain," he looked at him apologetically.

Cam got up with his empty plate in hand and was about to walk over to the sink. "No, sit down I'll do it," Luke got up and took both of their empty plates and quickly washed them. It only took him a minute. Cam was waiting over at the door he could hear Caramel meow from a distance.

"Come on. I'll show you the rest of the town," he gestured at the door. Luke nodded and walked out the door. Caramel rested on the grass near the chicken coop. They both chuckled at the sleeping kitten.

They slowly walked towards the town. They both kept silent. Neither of them tried to talk. Cam had his blank expression that he always wore. He couldn't really help it. Nothing came to mind. What to talk about? He was bad at trying to bring conversations. He always ended up talking too lowly not even audible or stuttering nervously. It just wasn't his thing. Probably the same reason that no one came to his shop.

The only one who came was Ash he would once in a while buy a flower for his younger sister. That brat… was annoying. How can Ash not get headache from the little kid? She acted like was all grown up and worst the 5-year-old sometimes flirted with him. A _5-year-old_ clearly she was going to get married way sooner than him and, _she was five! _He shook off the thought.

Cam could tell that the boy was glancing at him. Wonder what was on his mind?

* * *

Lillian glanced at the man before her when he wasn't looking. He was indifferent from when they walked out of the door. Who could he be able to hold that poker face all the time? She wouldn't be able to do it, she knew herself very well. For a moment, she saw him have a puzzled look. He seemed to be pondering something in his mind. Wonder what he was thinking about.

They closed in on a little hut-like store. It had many goods neatly laid outside. They both walked into the little store. It was small but, homey. It had many more goods inside of the store. The store had a slight southern feel to it. What made it feel like that were the cactuses that decorated the room and, a pair of maracas on the counter. There was a strange painting of what looked like houses on rocks. She spotted a few boxes behind the counter near the painting.

She saw a small pair of hands on counter. Walked over to get a closer look.

"Welcome! You must be the new villager here? Hey! Hermano mío! Come meet the new villager!" a small man popped out of under the counter. She shrieked in surprise and fell on her bottom. The man was no taller than the counter. He had a purple hat that was almost bigger than him. He had a Spanish accent and, she could understand it perfectly. The maids back in her home were Hispanic and taught her the basics of Spanish. She was grateful for that. The clothing that he wore were strange she definitely didn't know what they were called.

He took her by the arm and helped her up. Cam laughed at her while she pouted and glared at him. A smirk widened on his face. Nooo… whenever she saw him smirk like that, he would get all smart-ass on her. She inwardly groaned looking away from him.

"Your way to light and skinny. You should eat more, shorty," he smirked sticking out the tip of his tongue at her.

"You're the one who's chubby…" she trailed off pouting. The man had run off through a door the was wide open. She could here two voices arguing.

"Me chubby?" he scoffed at her, "tell that to my abs."

She laughed throwing her head back. "Abs? What abs?"

He smirked wider and grabbed her hand. She flinched at the sudden move. She really had to get used to his unpredictable moves. He wasn't that unpredictable, just a bit sudden with his actions. She'll get used to him in a few more days.

Cam guided her trembling had and slid it under his loose wrinkled shirt. She could feel her brain telling her not too, but, a cute guy was letting her touch his abs! She had only seen perfectly worked out men through drawings or photos. She had always wondered what it felt like to touch them. Her finger slightly grazed the tight-packed muscle under his clothing. The skin was soft yet rock hard. How could it be so soft and hard at the same time? A million question rolled through her head.

She heard Cam hiss at her touch. She looked up to his face. He had to same blank expression only his eyes had a glint. His face had a perfect form his emerald eyes shining with such beauty, dare she say even sexy. The man was gorgeous; how could he be so beautiful? Men usually were good looking but, never considered beautiful, at least she never thought of it that way. She could only imagine his without his shirt.

Oh god.

Her face heated up at the thoughts. Why would she think that? Barley knowing the guy and, was thinking such things. His smirk was making her almost faint from the heat forming in her body. She felt his hand up at her tiny tummy. His touch was driving her crazy.

"You have a skinny squishy stomach see. Compared to mine. You should work out more and even get a tan," he whispered to her retreating his hand.

She pulled away her hand and looked down to her feet. Her face was to red and embarrassed to look at him. He lightly passed a finger over her cheek.

"Your skin is way to white. Did someone dye your skin in milk? I imagine your ass is transparent," he teased her.

Lillian punched his arm and he faked and ouch. Why was it that he suddenly got all cocky? It was hard understanding his personality. Was it that he had a split personality? A shy one and a cocky one? She glanced at him. Nope, that was doubt but, she kept that in mind.

"That punch really hurt ya know," he stuck his tongue out at her again. She glared and stuck hers out at him. He snickered at her attempt of being mean to him.

"Brother! Mira! The new villager," he pulled at who looked like his brother's arm.

His brother had almost the same clothing as the one she had first saw only, it was blue.

"I am Diego. Nice to meet you señorita. This is my brother Enrique." he walked over and kissed her hand. "I'm the cutest out of the three!" Enrique exclaimed.

Her mind instantly wet on overload. Cam looked at her strangely but, then laughed hiding his face.

"I'm a boy!" she shouted out. Her face went from a light pink to a burning red.

Diego gawked at her and looked at Cam. Cam wore his bored expression and shrugged at him. Enrique walked over and took a closer look at her.

"No, no. Your defiantly a girl," said Enrique squinting his eyes.

"I'm a boy…" she looked down at the floor. She could feel the tears filling her eyes.

Cam noticed the tears and sighed. "Stop it. He's a _boy._ He's only touring the town."

Diego went around the counter.

"Give me 3 Pet Food Cans and apologize to him," he glared at the two brothers who started to sweat.

"Okay, okay! We are sorry. No need to get mad," Diego waved his hands. He quickly packed the 3 cans into a bag and handed to him. Cam gave him the money in exchange.

"Wait! By the way… what was your name?" he questioned her.

"Luke."

She walked out of the store with Cam and waved good-bye at the brothers. She could hear them say _come by again._

"I'll pay you for the pet food…"

He shook his head, "Why if it's for Caramel?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know…"

He smirked. "They're probably right you are a girl," he asked her eyeing her expression.

She tried imitate his poker face. It was difficult… how did he do it?

"Do I look like a girl to you?" she glared at him.

"_Maybe_…" he smirked.

"Well, I'm not," she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why didn't you defend yourself back there then?"

She looked down at her feet. Her feet were starting to become more interesting than where she was going.

"I don't know…"

She heard him sigh. He rubbed his temples yawning loudly. Cam rubbed his eyes and slightly slumped. His hair started to stick in all the directions possible again.

"You're not a mourning person, are you?" she asked giggling.

"No." he croaked yawing once more.

"What do you do with your work? Fall off the bed then take a shower?"

He flinched.

* * *

**Kitty: Sorry it ended that way :s Idk I dont want to make it too long each chapter :3**

**Doggy: *sigh***

**Kitty: I like leaving people wondering what will happen next X3 it's a bad habit of mine sowwy :p andd I don't have much to say and help me out here! If you see any errors tell me :D **


	6. Sad Poem

**Kitty: Hey :D I updated like I promised! Sorry that I wrote it like this lol I didnt really add so much detail. I've been busy with homework from school :3 Yaayyy finally in 8th gradee weeeee! X3**

**Doggy: *Sigh***

**Kitty: If anyone has any ideas on something I should add or take away tell me! :D I love to learn more on how to write. I'm not a good artist or author but, I try! Hope you enjoy my latest chapter! Doggy what's wrong?**

**Doddy: *yelp* I broke up with poodle...**

**Kitty: Why?! How come?**

**Doggy: cuz she was cheating on me with ...**

**Kitty: Life sucks.**

**Doggy: Agree.**

**Kitty and Doggy: *sighhh***

* * *

How did he know that? Well, that was embarrassing. Yes, he did fall off the bed to wake up. It was kind of his daily routine that couldn't be helped. Not only a routine but also, a bad habit. He wasn't a mourning person at all, not even kidding. It was either his body on the floor or Howard waking him up. He was glad Howard would wake him up before he was found on the floor. Howard freaked out the first time he saw him take that habit. He thought he was dead on the floor another reason why he woke him up. On work days when he was a complete mess Howard or Laney would help him straighten up even if he refused.

That wasn't the case today though. He woke himself up… in his usually painful way. He seriously needed an alarm clock or something. He smashed the first one that he had bought in the city. Yeah, that wasn't an option and a waste of money. The good old fashion way was faster and less nosy. He sighed and rubbed his temples again he knew Luke was looking at him strangely waiting for his response. He slightly groaned and kicked a rock that was in his way.

"Who knows…" he yawned out, "I don't remember."

He could hear him giggle and kick the rock that he kicked a second ago. What a weird boy… wait how old was he? He never asked his age and, from the looks of it, he looked like a boy… or girl. Who knows? Maybe he was older than he was and just had a shotacon body and face. His eye twitched at the thought. Ok, no erasing that thought. He kept referring him as a boy well at least like maybe… a 13-year-old? Nah, he couldn't be that young or else he wouldn't have moved with his parents. Then he would be a brat like Cheryl.

He watched him closely, all of his features, his expressions. He looked like a boy but he could be older than, what he thought.

"Hey…"

"What's up?"

He hesitated for a movement glancing at his feet, "How old are you?"

He saw Luke smile gently and laugh, "I'm 15… My birthday was a month ago. I was born on winter 7th."

Wow that was a shocker. Not really but, just a little surprising for his looks. Therefore, he was two years older than him. Well, at least he should be grateful he wasn't another brat. He wouldn't be able to stand another brat in small town.

"You look _way_ younger than that," he scuffed smirking.

A little anger mark popped on the boy's forehead.

"Oh, _yeah?_ How about you? How old are _you_?" he crossed his arms glaring out at him.

"Oh, me? I'm 17-years-old. I was born on Fall 1st. I look older then my age unlike you. You look like a 13-year-old _girl_," he smirked.

Luke opened his mouth just to snap it shut. He simply looked away and pouted. "Whatever flower boy," he mumbled.

"Look who's talking. I do what I do as a hobby, job, and profession. You go dilly-dallying on the mountain picking flowers. _You're the_ _flower boy _here," he pointed out.

"I have to pick those kinds of things on the mountain to increase my money and expand my new farm!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, dear. A lover's quarrel?" a feminine voice rung out as both looked towards the woman.

"What?!" He shouted in surprise.

The woman had a strange shade of orange in her hair and, was short with a blue band. She had thin eyes that were crystal blue under her thin glasses. She had an elegant look but, her clothes were worn out of work. He hand covered hand adjusted her glasses.

"How could you say that Eileen!?" he shouted again with his face lit red.

"You can't fool me Cam. I know when love is in the air and, your blush gives you away," she smiled gently.

"He's a boy!"

Eileen observed Luke who was stunned at the situation. She mumbled an _I see _adjusting her glasses.

"Does that matter? I saw you both interact in an odd manner."

"Saw what?"

"The way you both acted in front of your stand and also the touching in Diego and Enrique's store," she walked over to them. "Don't worry though I can keep secrets and boys love is cute but, forbidden. By the way, nice to meet you. You must be Luke. My name is Eileen."

Luke shook her hand still not being able to comprehend the situation as he stared at her stunned. "N-nice to me-meet you, too!"

"I am the carpenter around here. I'll fix anything. If anything is broken come to me I'll fix it in a second!" she smiled.

Cam shoot glares at the woman while she just gave him a wink and a giggle. So creepy. What's with the people here?

"Whatever let's go to Georgia's house," he grabbed Lukes hand pulling him towards the house in front of Ash's house.

* * *

How cute! Eileen thought looking at the two walk away from her home. She knew Cam wasn't into girls. She observed him occasionally when she wasn't working on one of her projects. He would always reject Laney who was head over heels in love with him! Poor girl or was it that she wasn't his type? He would do the same with Georgia. The girl only talked to him when Laney was around since he was so quiet. She knew Georgia had a small crush on him but, moved on and went on crushing on Ash who was a clueless person. His little sister was faster in romance then him. The little girl already knew how to flirt! She should show him some tips or the boy would remain single for the rest of his life.

Too bad for Laney! Cam wasn't interested in girl… ever since that boy Luke arrived he's been up and down with him. He even got through the trouble of waking up early on one of his off of work days. There was definitely love in the air! Sweet forbidden boy's love which makes things more interesting. She sighed in delight and walked into her home. How great it is to be in love. She only wished to find that person to fall in love with.

* * *

Cam dragged the boy towards the house and entered through the door. He really didn't like people that went into people's business and more if it's his business.

"This Grady's and Georgia's home. They sell cute pets and you can buy or rent horses," he explained while Luke simply nodded.

"A dog would be helpful in my farm," he smiled at him.

"As long as he doesn't chase Caramel."

"Yeah that would be a problem," he smiled sheepishly.

"I like cats more than dogs…" he trailed off.

"I like all animals," he smiled again.

"Yeah I expected you to say that," he chuckled.

There was no one by the counter witch was strange. Usually Grady was in the counter waiting for costumers to come in.

"Hello?" he called out to hear a thud.

"Hello there Cam! Sorry I was organizing some stuff," he quickly walked over to the counter. "What brings ya here?"

"Just touring Luke, he arrived yesterday."

"Luke? Oh, the boy from the accident!" exclaimed rushing over to Luke.

"Are you okay?"

Cam eyes darted towards Luke. Accident? He never mentioned an accident. He didn't even look like he was hurt.

"Yes, I'm fine. I only bumped my head. There's nothing to worry about," he waved his hands.

"I still got your pony being taken care of. One more day and he'll be good to go," he patted her back.

"Thank you. I'm very grateful for that."

"Sorry bout yer cart. It didn't come out in one piece but, me and my daughter and Eileen fixed it. It has probably already been delivered to yer house. Just need yer horse to recover."

"Oh thank you so much!" he smiled cheerfully.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't introduce myself that time. The name's Grady! Nice to meet you Luke."

They both smiled and looked over to Cam who had more than 5 cats on top of him.

"Whoa! Where did all those cats come from?!" Luke gasped in surprise.

Cam quietly petted the cat that surrounded him. This was another weird thing that he had. He was able to attract a herd of cats whenever he was around. He didn't mind though he liked cats.

"We sell pets here! Most of the cat there were rescued by Cam so they just love him."

Lillian giggled at the sight of Cam covered by cats. The sight was just too cute and funny. He didn't budge from the spot he just petted the cats. How could the guy attract so many cats in half a second? Was it a charm that he had or something else?

She was happy that her horse was recovering and her cart was fixed. It was kind of them to something like that for a stranger like her. She felt a bit awkward being dragged around by Cam. He was always trying to over her; it kind of bothering her. Guess it can't be help with his weird personality. The door rung and a couple of dogs ran towards the door.

"Dad! I finished taking care of the horses!" a red-headed girl walked in. She had dark yellow eyes and with bright red curls in her hair.

All the dogs of the shopped jumped at her barking and wagging their tail.

"Oh come on guys! Stop it!" she giggled holding one of the smaller dogs.

"Oh hey there! Your Luke right?"

"Uh… yeah I am."

"My name's Georgia nice to meet ya!" she roughly shook her hand with a strength.

She saw Cam show a slight disgust towards the girl and moved away from her. He simply held his poker face and waved a hi at her.

"Quiet as always no Cam? So ya finally found another friend in town! Great!" she cheerfully patted his back and scaring away the cats.

Cam sighed at the rough and tough girl. She had not an ounce of shame or grace; it must be because she was raised by her father. She saw him try to escape the intimidating girl by awkwardly backing away. Lillian smiled sheepishly feeling a sweat drop fall from the side of her head.

"Hey Luke I'll bring yer horse to yer house tomorrow okay!" she grinned.

"Thanks," she nodded quietly.

Cam grabbed her arm once again and dragged her out of the house. She waved good-bye to Georgia and Grady. It was tiring being dragged around by him. What was his problem? He could say let's go or come on instead of dragging her out. Guess she'll have to get used to it; even when she tried to pull away he pulled harder. What a drag.

They were heading towards the mountain. He looked a bit upset for whatever reason. Wait, he was always upset with that poker face. What was the difference? They neared the little stream that was filled with little fishes.

He sat near the edge of the of the little pond and let his legs dangle. He patted the ground next to him. She wasn't surprised what he was doing the guy was very sudden with his actions. She sat next him hugging her legs. She watched the little fish that swarmed in the water. It was so peaceful here. Why was it that the mountain was such a peaceful place? The little animals watched them from a distance and run away.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Who knows…"

She sighed at the response.

"Your weird."

"Maybe I am…"

"Really weird," she giggled.

"Do you like me that way?"

She looked down at the water and at their reflection. She slightly nodded and she knew he saw her nod. He was weird but, in a good way. If he wasn't so strange he would have been just a boring regular guy.

"Then, weird I am."

She laughed and gave me a halfhearted push.

"What? Do you want me to get soaked?"

"Nah, I don't want to see flowers grow out of your head," she giggled standing up.

"Ouch, that was cruel."

"Didn't sound like it. It wouldn't surprise me if you accidently dumped flower seeds into your hair."

"….."

"I'm joking."

"I have done that before and the birds didn't leave me alone," he shrugged.

She started at him only to have a fits of laughter right then. She could imagine him being clumsy and dumping seeds in his hair. The birds… wonder how many were on his head. She laughed at the thought.

"Haha, very funny," he pouted throwing a rock into the water.

"Hey come on it's getting late. I need to take care of the animals. If you want you could come over for dinner."

"Yes, definitely," he quickly brushed off the dirt off his pants.

"Didn't think you were that hungry to respond so quickly," she giggled.

"Not really that hungry. You just have amazing cooking and I want to see those drawing again."

"Your very straight forward," she shrugged and walked towards the path.

"…."

"I was joking."

"I know," he shrugged.

"Your weird."

"Weird I am."

"Really weird."

"You like me that way."

"Whatever lets go."

* * *

It took them a few minutes to arrive to the house. Lillian began her still getting used to daily routine. She took care of her livestock and too them in. She didn't need to worry about her chicken since Caramel naturally loved her so she took care of them. Cam went straight for her sketchbook and sat quietly on her bed. She did the same as the mourning and began to make dinner. Cam was already in his own little world. He looked like a little boy with that sparkle in his eyes. It was cute watching him slowly flip through the pages of her illustrations and poems.

She let the spaghetti boil in the water and walked over to him and sat next to him. He was reading her poems that were written on the back of the pages. He put his finger on a page and showed her.

"Read this out loud," he asked her pointing at the page.

"W-why?" she asked nervously.

"I want to hear it how you wrote it," he asked staring at the page.

"Fine," she sighed and held the sketch book, "which one?"

He pointed at the name_ Deadly Dream_.

"Are you sure? This one is kind of depressing," she nervously asked him.

"Not depressing. You expressed a deep feeling and wrote those feelings as words and created this poem."

"Wow," she stared into his eyes. "Fine, I'll read it. Don't laugh though."

"I will not."

_Deadly Dream_

_I'm falling down into a deadly dream_

_Faraway where no one can hear me scream_

_Its far more horrifying then nightmares itself_

_Nevertheless, I doubt anyone cares _

_No one can help_

_I do not want to stay here_

_The place where I most fear_

_Loneliness has crept into my body and head_

_Filling my mind with dread_

_Biting my lip_

_It's like I've been shredded in bits_

_The sinful taste of my own blood_

_Feeling like I've been drowned in mud_

_I can't really tell _

_If this is just a hell_

_I thought I could stay with you for an infinity_

_Eternally_

_I guess I was wrong_

_I never was really strong_

_You were never mine_

_But hey? Is it really a crime?_

_But how could you leave me here_

_You knew this is one of the places I most feared_

Lillian shut the sketchbook and sighed. She looked at Cam and blushed. Cam gave her a mesmerized look. His green eyes shined and sparkled. Did he really like her poems? Why did he pick the most depressing on in there?

"What did you feel when you wrote that?" Cam scooted closer to her.

She looked down, "I was lonely…"

"Why were you lonely?"

"I was locked up in a empty room…"

Cam's eyes widened at her response. She quickly covered her mouth.

"You ran away didn't you? You're a runaway aren't you?"

She continued to look down. She didn't know what to say. What could she say to him? If she told him everything he would tell everyone in town. If that happened she'd have to leave. She didn't want to be looked for and captured. What could she possibly do? Her head spun. Why did she say that? If she didn't tell him he would think that she didn't trust him.

"It's okay to tell me. It's between you and me. I told you already you can tell me anything," he gently soothed her back.

Her tears were on the verge of shedding. Why was it that she would get so emotional whenever he told her that? Could she really trust him?

"Really? Do you mean it?" her voice was tiny but enough to be audible.

"Go ahead. You can trust me," he smiled that smile that was so warm. It felt like there was a miniature sun in front of her.

She nodded and began to explain her situation. Cam listened carefully every word. They moved to the kitchen so she could talk and cook at the same time. It took her a while to explain the whole thing.

"Did they really do all of the to you? Are they really human?"

"Yes, they're human… I think," she giggled.

"I have a secret that I can't tell you right now," she turned off the stove. "I want to tell you but, I want to mentally be prepared to tell you. It'll take a while though. I want to get use to this life as I am now."

She began preparing the dinner while Cam watched her. "I trust you but, I can't tell you right now… I'm not ready yet."

"It's okay tell me when you're ready, I'll wait but, could I get a hint?"

"A hint? Hmm what hint could I give you and not make it so obvious? Sorry no hints."

"Fine… and what are these band things?" he lifted his hand holding the elastic bands for her chest. She panicked and grabbed it and shoved it into her storage. "It's nothing… well part of the secret…."

"I see… So bands are part of the secret? Yeah, I'm lost," he shrugged watching her bring the plates of spaghetti.

She giggled setting down the plates. They both conversed all the afternoon until midnight. Cam seemed completely satisfied from the food and knowing more about her. He quietly thanked her for the food and left. She herself felt satisfied. She felt amazing having that weight off her shoulders. Having the weirdo of Cam around was a good thing. She hoped he would visit her more often after getting use to the whole place. She sighed and went to bed. It was going to be a long day; she needed some rest.

* * *

**Kitty: Sorry about the ending it was kinda rushed...**

**Doggy: You were late to school.**

**Kitty: My point lol...**

**Doggy: Your always late. You trippeddd liiikee a hundreed timmeeeess. I thought cats land on there feet.**

**Kitty: I had a bunch of stuff in my hands and you didn't help me you meanie!**

**Doggy: Your a woman deal with it.**

**Kitty: Your not a gentledog :(**

**Doggy: whatever. T_T**

**Kitty: How's is poodle doing? :3**

**Doggy: *yelp* whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyy?! Why mustttt youooo be soo cureeellllll?! D: **

**Kitty: Nyahahahahahaah w**


	7. Soft Rain

**Kitty: Hello! nyaaan another chapter of I Am A Girl! I updated today since I'm not going to have any internet tomorrow or on friday... sorry but, at the same time it's good news for those who liked my little story of Cam and Lillian :3 For the who are really waiting for when she'll reveal that she's a girl you'll have to sit and keep reading! :D Any tips or corrections are really great! If you find any errors go ahead and inform me! I'll right away correct them! I love learning so tips are great!**

**Doggy: soo booreed!**

**Kitty: weren't you playing mario bros? :s**

**Doggy: yeah but, the damn turtle kept killing me T_T**

**Kitty: and you tell me that I suck at playing games... -.-**

**Doggy: you such with every electronic that exists! You barley get how a phone works :/**

**Kitty: well excuse me :(**

* * *

The sound of the rain beat down on her roof. She could hear the droplets of water pelt down outside. She sighed getting up from her deep slumber. A week a half had passed since she had arrived. It was a Friday, a rainy Friday. She stretched her poor sore muscles. She had gotten used to her daily routine. It was difficult at the beginning to get used to it but with help of Cam and Ash, it was easy. They were such a good help. She had also gotten use to Cam dropping by her house out of nowhere or on her bed reading and looking in her sketchbook when she got home. Ash would sometimes accompany him and invite her fishing.

Ash had begun to grow suspicious of her and Cam with his clinginess. He would stare at them in a curious way. He would go and talk with them about it but would change the subject after a bit. Cam wanted to tell him but she wasn't ready to tell him. It was hard telling her tragic story. She didn't like to be pitted by people. Cam didn't look down on her for any reason. She liked that.

It was a quiet Friday even over the fact that it was raining. She loved the rain. Everyone would think that the rain was gloomy and depressing. It was completely different with her. She loved the rain for the reason that the next day would be more beautiful than ever. She wondered what Cam thought of the rain. Him being a cat person and acted like the cat himself he probably wasn't so fond of it.

Lillian got up with a big yawn. The rain did make her lazy sometimes but she didn't put any mind to it. Caramel was sleeping under the bed. It didn't look like she was going to wake up any time soon.

Cam was probably falling off the bed or being woken up by Howard. Why was it that the guy had such a hard time waking up on days off? He would look so shaken up or a plain mess when she saw him. Couldn't he take a second to look in the mirror? She giggled at the thought. He was a strange person. She liked him that way.

She then remembered she had to buy fertilizer in Konohana. Her pony Merry wouldn't be so happy about running around in the rain. She needed to buy the fertilizer or else her crops wouldn't be of high quality. Lillian groaned when she had to buy chicken feed. She had given her chickens the last bag the night before.

She quickly got ready and took care of the animals. She petted her pony and headed off to town. She didn't have an umbrella; she didn't mind the rain neither did her pony. She heard on the radio that was given to her by the mayor that it would only rain in the morning. That meant everyone would be working even if it were raining.

She got off Merry and went into Ash's home. She was immediately greeted by Jessica and Cheryl.

"Welcome," they both said in sync.

"Good morning to both of you," she said smiling.

"What do you need?" Jessica asked brining out her goods and placing them on the counter.

"I need ten chicken feed, please."

"Alright, let me go get it," she smiled and left the room.

"How's your farm Lukey?" Cheryl asked cutely.

"Everything's fine. Thanks," she quickly rummaged through her bag. "Here you go. You'll look prettier in this," she handed a flower to the girl.

Cheryl's eyes sparkled when she gave her the flower. "Thanks Lukey!" she squealed.

Ash walked into the room and Cheryl ran to him.

"Look brother, look! Do I look pretty? Lukey gave it to me!" she giggled twirling in front of Ash.

"It looks very cute," Ash, laughed patting her small head.

"Hey, Luke. What are you doing running around in the rain? It's pouring out there."

"I need to finish my work no matter what the cost. I can't stop midway after starting."

"True, true but, don't overdo it. It's bad for your health," Ash pointed out.

"I know but, I still haven't gotten started on the farm. I will take a break when I see it prosper," Lillian proudly told Ash.

"Alright, whatever you say Luke," he shrugged.

"Here are the bags of chicken feed!" Jessica exclaimed entering the scene.

"Thanks," she quickly gave her the money and headed out the door. "I'm kind of in a rush I'll see you all later!"

"Come back soon," Jessica and Cheryl, said in sync.

"Wait up! Where are you going?"

"To Konohana. Why do you ask?"

"I want to go! Please…"

Lillian thought for a moment. Doesn't he have work? "Don't you have work to do?"

"I already finished it," he half begged her.

"Ask your mom first," she eyed the farmer.

"Fine," he entered the house and came out in half a second. "She said, yes."

"Liar," she glared at him.

"Come on! You don't have to tell her!" he begged her.

She rolled her eyes and muttered a _fine. _"Hop on," she gestured at the pony.

He hopped onto her pony and smiled cheerfully. Wonder why he wanted to go so badly? Usually he would be a good son and stay working. How unusual of him.

"Hey I think we should go get Cam, too."

"Why? You know how he has such low blood pressure in the morning," she scoffed.

"Yeah but, he doesn't like being alone when it rains…" he trailed off.

She stopped the pony. He didn't like being alone when it rained? Well, that was strange. The guy always seemed gloomy when he was alone. Why was it that it was worse in the rain?

"Fine, I'll go wake him up," she sighed and headed towards the café.

"Yay," he cheered.

Weirdo.

The rain poured on them as they entered the small café. They entered the café soaked from head to toe.

"Oh dear! Why are you both soaked? No, no, no. Come here and dry up. I'll go get you something warm."

"It's okay Howard we we're just going to pick up Cam," she laughed getting the water out of her hair.

"Oh! Well I go get him, dear. He gets very lonely on rainy days," his expression saddened.

"Yeah that's why we're here!" chirped Ash. "Hey where's Laney? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh she been upstairs reading a book… she won't stop reading no matter what you do! I hope she doesn't get sucked into that book. Hohoho," he laughed holding his hand to his mouth. "Camy dear! Are you awake? You two come here."

Lillian and Ash approached the door that the man gestured.

"Oh, Camy! Wake up dear!"

God why him? He groaned flipping over on his stomach. He really didn't like the rain. It was pouring outside of the window. The sound of the droplets drilled into his ear. Oh how he hated that sound. He curled up grabbing the pillow and covering his head. This was another habit of his when since when he was small. The rain and the winter were his dreaded things. He dreaded them. He didn't know why. He just did.

He got up from his half-naked grumpy glory and looked out the window. As he though; there was a downpour outside. How sad… he wanted to tag along with Luke. Luke traveled everyday through the mountain to Konohana. He liked going with him whenever he had free time. Sometimes Ash would go along or borrow one of Georgia's houses.

He liked going alone with Luke though. Ash was overly annoying with his cheerful energetic self. He liked to do things excessively fast for his liking or was it that he was just too slow? Che... he didn't care. Cam was Cam and Ash was Ash. They were two completely different people. How the hell did that guy become his best friend?

It was insane.

God! Why him? Why… did it have to rain on a perfect day? This was bull. He would get grumpy, lonely, and even irritable on rainy day. This was annoying. Real annoying. He threw himself onto his bed and covered his head. The least he could thank that there was no thunder. If there were thunder, he would be under his bed.

Cam could remember when he was small he would run to Howards room and he would accompany him through the scary stormy night. He couldn't do that no more. That would be embarrassing. He could do it with Laney but, she's a girl. No matter how much Howard loved him he would kick his ass for making a move on his daughter. That really wasn't a good idea. The thought was just horrifying since the man was two times his size. Did the man take steroids when he was younger? He curled up holding tightly the pillow over his head.

Voices.

He heard voices. It sounded like Howard and two others. Howard was either gossiping like always or coming to wake him up. Gladly he woke himself up tragically and thankfully because of the rain. Wait… whose voices are those? Don't tell him that was Ash. God the last time the guy came to wake him up he ended up having to buy a new bed. He began jumping on his bed until the whole thing fell apart. He also suffered a horrible symptom Annoying-Ash-migraines for that whole day. Maybe he should act dead… he might go away… or not. That would probably make him shake the poor soul out of him. Yet, another not good idea.

He heard the door burst open and his guardian's voice rung out. He didn't budge from the spot. He acted like an armadillo with not protection. Thank god, it wasn't Ash.

"CAM! Wake up! Come on!" yelled out the annoying voice of his so-called best friend.

Well, speak of the devil.

"Cam! Wakey wakey sleepy head!"

Oh the agony. The cheerful boy started shaking him as he curled up further.

"Cam! You're not dead are you?! Wake up!"

If he shakes him, one more time he's going to lose it.

"CAM!"

"WHAT?!"

He yelled out suddenly making the boy fall to the floor.

"You're alive! Yaay!"

"I swear I'll kill you if you ever do that again."

"Your grumpy as always," another voice rung out from his bedroom door.

He could see brown-blond haired boy pop from the door following with his yellow bright eyes.

"Luke?"

"Yes?" the boy walked further into his room.

"Holy shit. Why are you guys here?"

"Camy boo! How many time have I've told you about cussing?!" Howard yelled at him.

"Whatever…" he tried to cover himself with his blanket.

"Hey are you still sleeping naked," Ash playfully tugged at his blanket.

"Don't you dare," he growled.

He saw the boy give him that evil playful smirk that he hated so much. Damn, why him? Ash laughed like a witch as he pulled of his blanket that was only the only protection he had. The three witnessed him in his all-naked half glory; he was sexy after all. He saw the boy blush and back away while Ash laughed at him.

"Cam… you should really get rid of those weird habits… I'll get you a pair of pg.'s for Christmas," he continued laughing at him.

"Out."

"Aww, why?" Ash pouted.

"OUT."

"Fineeee! You don't have to yell!" he grumbled walking out.

"Unless you like seeing ol'grumpy half-naked me get out."

"Okay I'll stay," he cheered.

Cam glared at the blond boy and threw one of his pillows at him. "OUT YOU GAY FREAK!" he yelled out at him.

Ash ran out yelling, "I'm not gaaay!"

He growled covering his head with his extra pillow.

"Sorry… if we bothered you… Ash said you become sad on rainy days. I thought we could go to Konohana together… since it was only going to rain all mourning," he trailed of his yellow eyes saddening.

He didn't like that expression on his face. The boy looked better with his cute gentle smile that he usually gave.

"I'll go," he immediately responded.

He saw the gentle smile brighten the boy's face. That smile definitely suited him more than that sad face he would give. "I… uh…Let me get dressed first though…" he blushed looking down.

"Ok…" Luke blushed and hurried out and shut the door.

Why did the boy have to act so cutely? Wasn't he a boy?

He could hear Ash and Luke talk with Howard outside of his door. Now that he was fully awake, he could hear the conversation clearly. No wonder he was becoming a gossip freak. He really needed a door with thicker wood. He quickly got himself ready, for the first time he didn't make a complete mess out of himself. Was it the boy that got him like this? No, he shouldn't think that way.

What was the secret that he was hiding? He had explained to him about running away being treated badly by her so-called family and cast away as the black sheep of the family. He also said that he was taken as the maid of the house when his family was away.

Oh, the agony.

What didn't the boy go through? It's no wonder he adapted to the farmer way of life so quickly. The boy had gone through hell and back to earth almost all his childhood. That was just sad. Sure, he also had a tragic story behind his reason for living under Howard's care but, not so tragic like his story. His appearance made it obvious that he was a fine person. The boy had beautiful sun yellow eyes, fair skin, and silky brown-blond hair. His hair had a hint of red in it but, all in all, he was a fair and fine person. He was almost like royalty and if Luke were a woman… The thought stopped him.

If Luke were a woman, what would he do? He shook his head and buttoned-up his shirt. He'll keep that thought in the back of his head. He took one last look in the mirror and walked out.

Ash and Luke looked at him surprised. Ash gawked at him a bit after he threw fits of laughter while Luke giggled slightly. What was so funny?

"Well, Mr. Grumpy knows how to dress himself. What a surprise," Luke started laughing with Ash.

He glared at the two that were laughing at him.

"I think he…pfft.. Found out what… hahaha… a hair comb is for," Ash held back his laughter between words.

"I think you're the one who needs to know what colon is for," he scoffed walking towards them.

"Hey it's not my fault that I smell like livestock! I have to take care of them!" Ash defended himself.

"I never said you smelled like livestock."

Ash back down his laughter and smiled sheepishly.

"My perfume is 150 gold but, being as good as a friend that I am… I'll give you one for 200 gold," Cam blankly looked at him. "Also, take a shower more often. It'll be more useful."

"Ouch, you don't have to be such a good friend," Ash sheepishly smiled while Luke patted his back.

"Your very quiet today, Luke," Cam tapped Luke's shoulder.

"Hmm… who knows…" He winked and stuck his tongue out.

"Don't steal my words," he lightly slapped the back of his head, "it sounds better when I say it."

Luke lightly punched his arm, "Yeah I sound like a grumpy prick like you."

"Whatever, you punch like a girl."

"You'd start crying if I punched you for real," he joked walking to the exit.

"Wow I'm so terrified," he smirked mocking him. He looked closely at both of them, they were both soaking wet.

"No wonder Ash doesn't smell that bad today. He took an outside shower for the first time in a month," he now mocked the blond boy who shot glares at him.

"I take a shower every day!" he exclaimed.

"_Sure _you do. That's why you smell like cow shit every day," he waved his hand in his face making a disgusted expression.

"Your mean and evil. Meanie."

"I am evil itself. Mua-ha-ha-ha," he laughed in a monotone form then switched to his blank poker face.

"That's weird. Don't do that."

"Hush you'll kill the flies with your breath," he rolled his eyes.

Ash gawked at him, "my breath does not smell bad!"

"Look the other way when you talk, my eyes and nose are going to fall off."

"Whatever, Mr. Grumpy."

"That name really suits you," Luke added.

The clock marked 12:00 p.m. The rain had completely stopped and the sun shone brighter than ever. The clouds slowly started disappearing in the blue sky. The trio walked outside the café and waved goodbye to Howard. Everything was humid and wet making everything glisten under the sun. The flowers flourished all over the town creating a beautiful sight. The three of them heard a voice yell from the distance. Ash gave a terrified look and tip toed behind Luke. That wasn't the best move since Luke was half a foot shorter than him.

"ASH! YOU LITTLE RASCAL!" Jessica furious stomped over towards them.

Cam took two big steps away from Ash as well as Luke. They heard Ash yelp hearing the booming voice of his mother.

"Why are you out here?! Get back to the farm mister you have work to do!" Jessica's voice rung in their ears.

"Uhh..No! I… I was helping out Cam with something he needed!"

"No he wasn't," he flatly turned down the boy's lie.

"Now you're lying to me?! Come here this instant!" she walked over and roughly pulled his ear.

"Hey there Luke and Cam. Hope my son wasn't causing ya any trouble! Carry along now! Bye bye."

Poor Ash was dragged by his ear all the way to his home. He shot glares at Cam and pleading looks to Luke.

"Why didn't you help him out?" Luke uncomfortably fidgeted.

"Because he lied. He lied to his mom."

"Yeah but, aren't you best friend's?"

"…Something like that. If I had my mother I would never lied to her," he looked down.

"True…" he looked down, too.

"Hey, let's go or it's going to get late."

"Right! Let's go!" he hopped onto his pony. "Come on, hop on!"

He had a bit of a difficult moment mounting the pony. He almost got a fatal injury for going to close to the back legs. He sighed after finally being able to get on the miniature horse with the help of Luke.

The pony began to trout out of the town and towards the other village of Konohana. It would usually take like 10 or 15 minutes to cross the mountain. The first 5 minutes were very uncomfortable for him. He on various occasions nearly fell off the pony making Luke stop and check on him. Luke every once in a while turned to look at him who seemed to struggle riding the pony.

"You know if you want you could hold onto me... if you want," it didn't take a second before Cam latched onto the boy.

He wrapped his arms around the boy's tiny waist making him slightly squeak. He smirked at the reaction. He felt much more comfortable in this position. He was going to fall off if he didn't hold on to something. Glad that Luke offered his tiny waist for support. Tiny waist? Why did he have such a curvy tiny waist? He always wore those overly baggy clothes so he never noticed. The boy had a curvy tiny waist witch wasn't normal for a boy. He placed his head on his shoulder making him jump. Why were the boy's reaction so cute? He could smell a sweet scent of strawberry in his hair. Wait… strawberry? Did the boy wash his hair with strawberry shampoo?

Well, it was much better then smelling like cow poo or fertilizer. Why did the boy smell so sweet for a farmer? Ash was a farmer and he smelled like shit most of the time; so did Georgia with her horses.

He thought on many occasions that Luke was much smaller them him. Luke was at least Laney and Georgia's height. A girl's height. The way that his body nearly could wrap Luke's body was strange. His grip tightened on the boy as he closed the space between them. He could feel the boy's heart beat wildly. That reaction wasn't normal for a boy either. If he would of done this to Ash he would of gotten kicked off the pony and stomped over. Was that the secret? Was it that Luke was a girl and was hiding it?

That sounded ridiculous. Why would a runaway like Luke try to hide like a boy? If he ran away far then there would be no need to hide any longer. So what was the secret? He closed his eyes inhaling the sweet smell of the boy's hair.

"I offered my waist to support you so you wouldn't fall off. Not so you could fall asleep," he mumbled under his breath.

"Why do you have such a curvy waist?"

He felt the boy become paralyzed right when he asked. He felt his heart speed further then it was. He could see from the corner of his eye that his face was flushed.

Jackpot.

"When are you going to tell me?" he whispered into his ear.

His breath hit directly on his neck shivering under him. He felt overwhelmed holding the boy.

"I don't know," he muttered making Cam tighten his grip.

"Are sure about that?" whispered again. "Why won't you tell? Don't you trust me?"

"I want to accept myself before I tell you…"

"Does it have to do with your gender? With your family or something else?"

"Who knows…maybe? We're here by the way."

He hopped off the pony and held out his hand, "come on."

"I can do it myself," he mumbled clumsily getting off the pony. For an instant, he felt his face on the floor.

"See that's what you get for being nosy and stubborn," Luke huffed helping him up from the floor.

"Whatever…"

"Heey! Luke! What's up man!" a man's voice yelled out from a small house like hut.

"Hey Kana!" he yelled waving at the muscular guy.

He was riding one of his favorite horses. He got off and tied it to a nearby tree so did Luke.

"Bro how come you don't come visit me no more?" he frowned. "Hey, Cam."

"Hehe, sorry I've been really busy lately," he laughed stretching his head.

Cam mumbled a small 'hi' fidgeting his feet.

"I see, but, at least drop by and say 'hi'," he smiled patting the small boy's back. He ruffled his hair. "Hey are you ever going to grow? Have you even hit puberty yet?"

"Puberty?" Luke repeated clueless.

"You don't know what puberty is?" Cam asked raising a brow.

"What's that?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I thought you said you read a lot of books of almost everything?" he said rubbing his temples.

"Has anyone given you 'the talk' yet?"

"What talk? What are you talking about?"

Cam and Kana looked at each other both and both agreed not to touch the subject. Luke had a look of complete clueless written on his face. Even with that, the boy was more innocent and pure then what he thought he did. That made the boy even more cuter then before. He'll tease him later on.

"I… uh got to go. Talk to you later Cam, Luke! I want to hand fishing before it becomes too dark," he smiled patting both of them on the back with strength. Luke stumbled over while he simply stood in place.

"Eat a little more your way to skinny for your own good!" he shouted at look from a distance.

"Why does everyone say that?" Luke pouted kicking a rock.

"Cuz it's true…"

"I can't seem to gain weight though!"

"That's because you work too hard. Take a break once in a while, relax when you can."

"I'll try," he walked into the town, "come on I need to buy some fertilizer."

"Ok," he quietly followed her.

* * *

**Kitty: I really have to get rid of my habit with the cliff hangers seriously :s this chapter was a little longer then the others.. I would of made it longer but, I have school lol :p**

**Doggy: My face hurts.**

**Kitty: -.- I told you not to mess with him.**

**Doggy: he messed with me! What do you want my ass kicked?!**

**Kitty: That sounds nice c:**

**Doggy: oh yeah I forgot your a pyschopath. **

**Kitty: Applesssss!**

**Doggy: weirdo.**


	8. Raging Feelings

**Kitty: Hellooo bored people out in the world! Another chapter of I Am A Girl! Well this chapter contains a little fluff… but come on I know you can handle that! I'm 13 and I'm writing this so… any minor can read this. It's not that bad Lol X3 if there are any error please advise me and I'll correct them write away! C:**

**Doggy: Yup! So just advise us.**

**Kitty: T.T**

**Doggy: What? **

**Kitty: Why are you so eager today hmm?**

**Doggy: Cuz your finally going out with me… /**

**Kitty: aww your so sweet… although scary and strange how your being sweet…**

**Doggy: So you like me mistreating you?**

**Kitty: No and you're the one who like being mistreated.**

**Doggy: o.o I do not your just crazy that I sometimes am unable to handle you.**

**Kitty: True true but you still wuv me no?**

**Doggy: I wuvvv youuu!**

**Kitty: That's so creepy.**

**Doggy: Get the f*** out of here T_T **

They both walked towards the little seed shop on one side of the town. Luke waved at everyone that he passed by. Amazing that in only in 2 weeks, everyone from both towns already love him. Why wouldn't they love him? The boy was sweet, innocent, gentle and kind. He was fun to be around when he wasn't so busy. Even if he were working hard, he would take a small break and make time in his hard work to talk to you. It was not surprising that the boy could do it.

Some of the people that he rather knew he waved. Hiro, the doctor's apprentice, waved at him before he went back into the clinic. He was fonder of Hiro and Reina than anyone else was. Nori was gentle and kind but too slow for his liking. It would take a few seconds for her to understand what you were saying or not understand at all. She was sweet and perhaps beautiful… but slow. He liked Reina because she was quiet and smart. The bad thing was it was hard getting a conversation going. The only things that he could talk about with her were about flowers.

He shared a deep passion for his flowers but he liked having a social life. Hiro was a cool guy he was fun and easy to talk to and very sociable. However, he wasn't able to understand half of the things he said at times. He had a strange mix of Japanese accent with English and probably another language and adding the medical experience… It was difficult to know what he was talking about. Kana… was fun, cool, and a bit crazy. He liked hanging out with him whenever he was with Luke. He just needed a few screws or at least 10 of them. The guy would work of pure adrenaline, also not surprising from his looks. He should ask him later how he got all that muscle. He had to admit he was impressed with the guy's muscles.

Out of all people he liked hanging around were the one and only Luke. He was fun, kind, cute, sweet… almost everything under his 'like' category. Sad he wouldn't tell him his secret that he was dying to know and that he wasn't a girl. At least he thought he wasn't a girl, he never exactly protested much whenever he asked. He had every physical trait that a girl would have. He had beautiful silky hair, small frame, short height, slender body and hands, and pure silky white skin. Yes, many guys could have these traits but usually girls had all of these. Although, no man or farmer could have such silky soft skin or such a sweet fragrance. Howard was an exception he was a different case, a completely different case.

He looked around the town as they walked. The town was peaceful, quiet and beautiful. It had an Asian taste to it and full of vegetation. Every house had a small garden filled with healthy nutritious vegetables. They had so many things that Bluebell didn't have. He would have come here to live if he wasn't a minor who needed to be taken care of.

"This town is so beautiful and peaceful while Bluebell is homey and elegant," Luke broke the silence that loomed over them.

"Yeah…"

It was true. Bluebell was an elegant town while Konohana was beautiful in some aspects. Neither of the town were bad but neither were better than each other. Konohana was an expert in crop and Bluebell was an expert in livestock. A perfect combination if the town ever tries to unite. Both the towns cooking were excellent because of the ingredients they used from their towns. He had tried a sample of both towns cooking and both were equally delicious. It was over nonsense that both towns fought each other. The mayors were adults and fought like little kids. Even the mayor of Konohana kid was more mature then them and he was a kid.

"Is there anything you want to buy?" Luke asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know… do you want to buy something in Yun's Café? They have delicious treats."

"Sure after we buy you the fertilizer," Cam suggested entering though the curtain door.

They entered the little hut-like house only to meet the young Asian girl. Nori was behind the counter with her grandfather.

"Hello, Cam and Luke. What brings you here on such a fine day?" Nori greeted formally bowing.

"Well looky here! Did ya come to tell this ol'man a joke? I know ya want to!" Nori's grandfather greeted.

"I'm no good with jokes…" Luke waved her hand smiling.

"Neither am I," Cam added.

"Well, then whatcha want boys?" he brought out his items in stock.

"Is there any fertilizer in stock?"

"There sure is! How many ya want?"

"5 please!" Luke put the money on the counter while he handed him the fertilizers.

"Thanks for coming! Come by again!" he waved as they walked out.

Nori smiled as she left back to take care of the crops.

Luke seemed to have trouble carrying the five packs of fertilizer. It was just too cute watching the boy struggle with the weight. Even though the pack made him, walk almost sideways he didn't ask for help. He began slowing down until he stopped to take a breath.

"This… huff… is so heavy… huff…" Luke breathed heavily trying to regain some energy.

"Need help?" he offered.

"No I can do it myself," he pouted holding the packs and continued walking.

Cam caught up with his pace and stared at him. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm…sure!" he tried talking with the weight.

Cam sighed as he grabbed three of the packs and held them with ease. Luke pouted and tried getting the back but Cam held them high in the air out of his reach.

"Caamm! Don't be so mean! I can do it myselllfff!" he whined jumping to get the fertilizer.

"You can't hold them all yourself. Hush and let me help you," Cam rolled his eyes as they walked towards the Yun's Café.

"But, you'll call me weak…" he looked down kicking the rocks out of the way.

"I never called you weak. You're skinny, not weak."

"Isn't that the same?"

"No. If you were weak you wouldn't be here walking with me. You know you can trust me and relay on me. I consider you someone very close… even for the time we've known each other for so little."

Cam looked at him and didn't expect the full blush that was on the boy's face. The boy could was completely flushed and looked down at the ground. He held one of his silky white hands to his mouth while looking away. God how he wanted to hug the boy he was so darn cute. It was just so sinfully wrong to think of a _boy_ in such a manner. What could he do though? He was cute.

"Ok… thanks… Cam," he whispered so lowly that he barley could hear him.

The way that he said his name made his heart skip. He saw how his named rolled off the boy's cute lips. Each day the urges to pin down the boy intoxicated him.

They were about to enter Yun's café but, Luke gasped suddenly making him flinch. He gave a worried look at the boy who looked scared.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh noo…" he cried, "I need to fish 3 Smelts for a request tomorrow in the morning!"

The boy started panicking. His face went from a flushed pink to a pale white.

"Well lets go then."

"I'm not good at hand-fishing though…" he pouted.

"Come on," he signaled her walking out of the town.

Lillian panicked following behind the green-eyed man. She bought the fertilizer and greeted everyone but completely forgot the request. She was horrible at hand-fishing and several cases she left home empty handed. She was only able to catch any fishes was when Kana was there with her. Cam was going to help her but she could make him catch the fishes by himself. He'll get all went in the river. What was she going to do? She'll disappoint the requester! She didn't want that! Okay if Cam helps her out she'll give half of the reward. Yup! That's what she'll do!

She caught up behind him as they walk toward the pony. Even though she only held two fertilizers, they were pretty heavy. It was true she needed to gain some weight and grow a bit. Cam probably nagged her about it because he doesn't like super skinny people like her. She sighed walking beside him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm good at hand-fishing… at least I can help you catch a few."

She smiled gently but the worried expression didn't come off her face. The bad thing was if she went into the water and fell in her bands would undo. She'll have to be super careful and she didn't even know how to swim witch made it worse.

The thoughts rolled in and out of her mind. The worry was just overwhelming; if she didn't do it, Cam might think she was useless and not responsible. Oh, dear harvest goddess! Please help her!

They both mounted onto the pony. Cam gave her an uncomfortable look as he held her tightly. Her stomach filled with butterflies whenever he did that. It felt so strange but, not bad. It felt good in a strange way to beheld by him. Mary started galloping up the mountain to the nearest pond or river around. They went to the low-mountain on Bluebell side to be closer to their homes. Cam held tightly against her leaving no space between them. He placed his chin on her shoulder like he did earlier in the day. She could feel his breath hit her neck making her shudder. Her body felt so strange… like if it were heating up. She had never felt this way. Could it be Cam that made her react like this? There could be a possibility.

She hopped off helping Cam off the pony. She didn't want to see his face kiss the ground. The sight was funny but it could have been painful for him. They neared the pond that had crystal-clear waters the gleamed under the sun. A little duckling rushed away as they approached the water. She heard Cam giggle watching the little duck rush and look back at them. It made a quack as it went into the water with the rest of the ducks.

"Okay let's go in," he said folding his pants to his knees.

"Ok…" she mumbled doing the same with her pants.

Cam took of his shoes while she had rubber boots on. He glared at the boots making her sweat a bit. She took off the boots making it fair for both of them. Cam went in first; he shivered at the cold water. She giggled a bit while she approached the water. Cam further into the water only to trip on something and fall into the water. She started laughing while he emerged from the water with a fish flopping on his head and his hair stuck to his face. He gave her a mischievous glare and approached her.

"Cam what are you going to do?" she asking backing away from him.

"Let's say a little pay back for laughing at me," he grabbed her arm forcefully pulling them both into the water.

Cold.

The water was so cold at the same time warm. She opened her eyes just to see Cam's green eyes gazing at her under the water. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist causing her to flush and let out beads of air. It didn't feel like they were drowning at all. It was completely the opposite. It was as if they were floating in the air.

The sun shined on them clearing the sight of the pond. A small group of fish swam by them swimming around in circles. It seemed hard for her to tell if it was reality or a fantasy. The small bubbles of air floated the surface. Cam's hand went lowered from her waist making her let out air. She nearly chocked and swallowed water. She still could held her breath and continued to under the water. One of Cam's hands went from her back and caressed her flushed cheeks. He carried an expression that made her want to faint in his arms.

She could feel her becoming weaker as he touched her body. The sensation that she had was completely foreign to her. It was much stronger then when they were on the pony. She feel something boil in the pit of her stomach causing her to hug Cam. She could feel Cam's slip into her clothes. She gasped out again this time swallowing water. Cam quickly got up and pulled her out.

She coughed out the water that she had swallowed. She looked over at Cam who emerged again from the water. His shirt was stuck to his skin revealing his muscular body. He whipped back his wet hair and combed it with his fingers.

Simply beautiful.

Men hated or so said hated being called that. Cam was just too beautiful. It was impossible how a man could appear so elegant and beautiful. He could be easily confused as a merman if someone saw him. He was like a perfect sculpture with every detail carved in. His hat was left forgotten next to his shoes. He was like a different person without his hat.

The animals that roamed nearby stared at the strange scene that they were having. For some reason Cam gave her a memorized look at her. She shivered as he stared with such a gaze. It was as if he was touching every inch of her body with just his gaze. She saw his eyes flash down and suddenly go under water. Only his from his torso and up was visible. He gave her a flushed and ashamed expression causing her to give him a curious look. He cleared his throat looking away.

"What fish was it again?" he mumbled flushed.

"Smelt… 3 smelts…" she mumbled back.

"Those are the smallest fish in the pond. They're easy to catch."

He stood completely still in the water until she saw a few shadows move around him.

"There!" he shouted shooting his hand into the water.

She carefully watched as he darted his hand into the water pulling out the slippery fish. He quickly threw them onto the ground near their shoes and stuff. He pulled exactly four fishes out of the water with ease.

"Wow! You caught 4 fished with such ease!"

"You try now," he walked to her thought the steep water.

"Okay but, don't laugh!"

"No way, I'll laugh my ass off if you fail," he smirked at her.

Now that was pressuring.

"Stay still and wait for it to come near you." He pointed at a shadow that swam around her. "Catch that one."

She stood still as she waited for the fish to come closer to her. It kind of scared her how she didn't know what she was going to grab.

"Now," Cam whispered.

She darted her hand into the water and grabbed the fish. It felt strange touching the slippery scaly thing. She held a tight grip on it and pulled it out. The fish was small… a bit smaller then a smelt.

"Look I caught one!" she jumped in the water making ripples of waves.

"I suggest throwing it on land before you lose it."

"Oh okay," she nodded in agreement.

She was about to throw the slimy thing but wiggled out of her hand and into her shirt. She squealed causing Cam to panic. The small smelt had wiggled its way from her shirt into her underwear. She cried out tears pouring out at the weird sensation that trampled on her. Every muscle in her body froze feeling it wiggle in her underwear.

"What's wrong?!" Cam asked her worried.

She couldn't seemed to pronounce words or even process the situation. It was just too strange. She could feel a little of her drool trickle down her chin as she clenched her teeth. How did the thing go into her underwear! Of all places it could of gone!

"Luke what's wrong?!" Cam asked again shaking her shoulders.

"Fish… in… underwear-AH!" she gasped though her clenched teeth.

Cam blushed trying to figure out what to do. Was he going to stick his hands in there? Oh why her?! Cam held her arms and looked down at where the fish was. Through her squinted, she could see the poor guy trying hard to do something.

"Ok… I uh… I'll pull it out," he awkwardly told her.

He held her with one hand while the other slipped into her pants. The boiling sensation surged again at the pit of her stomach going to her nether regions. Cam looked up at the sky closing his eyes. His warm finger found their way in her boxers.

She was doomed.

She was completely doomed if her notices that she isn't a boy. Maybe, just maybe he might not from the pressure. However, the chances were extremely low for her liking. She let out a girlish mewl when his finger came in tact what she dreaded. He pulled out the fish causing her to faint in his arms.

**Kitty: You all must be thinking… WHY THE HELL SHE FINISHED ON THE GOOD PART right? Yeah… well sorry still getting rid of the habit o.o Lol but keep reading on and you'll find out next! Leave some reviews on your thoughts on what will happen next! :D see ya next week nyaaa**

**Doggy: *Cuddles***

**Kitty: You're a bit clingy now…**

**Doggy: *puppy eyes***

**Kitty: Aawww Come here you!**


	9. Innocent Boy

**Kitty: Hellooo humans that roam the Earth! Another chapter of I Am A Girl! I switched it from rated T to M just to be sure since it was going more into the M area lol. It's not going to have any Lemon just fluffy fluff. Cam's language is becoming rougher and his mind more confused than ever XD Why Lillian? Why do you torture him?! Well hope you like this chapter! I updated waaaay sooner than usual a lot more sooner. I have crazy messed up wifi so I'll take this chance to update this chapter so I don't make you all wait 2 weeks. Good news for all of you reader out there! If you spot any errors go ahead and tell me! Please no flames :'( I have a sensitive feelings… Doggy isn't here at the moment since he caught a cold. So it only me this time! He'll probably be angry for updating soo soon :s I couldn't help but update… I felt so inspired! I couldn't let my inspiration go to waste. Doggy if you're reading this don't kill me! Spare my fur pweassee and.. tail XD **

* * *

Cam felt mentally exhausted holding the bastard fish and the now fainted Luke. What the hell did he get himself into? Sticking his hands into the boy's pants made his heart almost jump out of his mouth. How was going to look into his eyes? Even saying that sounded so wrong.

He picked the boy up in bridle style and laid him on the ground next to their things. Man he really didn't weigh anything; the five fertilizers seemed heavier than him. He looked down at the boy who laid on the floor sleeping peacefully. Cam was still dazed from the moment. Why did these things happen to them? Why so much misfortune? Had he done something wrong?

He plopped himself next to him. He waited for him to wake up. It wouldn't look right either if he waltzed into town with look in his arms. Everyone would ask why? He wouldn't say he stuck his hand in his underwear because of a fish. Well, it didn't sound that bad. His eyes flickered to Luke's pants.

It really bothered him. He didn't feel anything… man-like down there. Was it that needed stick his hand deeper? He covered his face recalling the memory of his arousal in the water. That was completely unnecessary of him, shameful and wrong. How did he get aroused with just looking at Luke in his goddess-like form?

Ok yes, Luke looked like a complete water Goddess in a dreamlike state. Though reality is such a bitch to him sometimes… well to everyone. He his arousal was inevitable. Luke had come out of the water with such a dazed innocent look. His lips glistened as they were slightly parted begging him to capture them. His silky hair was stuck to his skin same for his clothes. His eyes completely stood out from everything else in the boy. His eyes reminded him of a cat…

The thoughts somehow started to feel foreign to him. It was upsetting how shameful his thoughts were! He needed to thank that Luke didn't notice the bulge that formed in his pants. Luke being as innocent as he was would still ask him what it was if he noticed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his brows.

He looked to his side just to see Luke's parted lips. His eyes darted up and gulped audibly. No Cam… no… it's wrong… no. His eyes flickered back only to stay glued to the boy's lips and slowly trace his collarbone. His eyes went lower until he was at his chest. If Luke were a girl, he would have breast right? However, he couldn't see any. He was flat as a board or was it that he was hiding it?

He got himself onto of him and sat on his stomach. If he woke up, he'd probably hate him forever. Forever was a long time but he had his ways to make Luke forgive him. He took advantage of the moment and examined every nook and cranny in his body. His still wet finger traced over his cheeks brushing away strands of hair. His eyelashes were long and thick. His skin looked like a porcelain doll. He then traced over his cute pink lips. He felt his blood flow down where it shouldn't be. He breathed in and tried to calm down. If Luke woke up and found his raging thing on his stomach, he'd look like a pervert. Oh wait, never mind he was one already.

He put his hands on his chest trying to get a feel… As he thought flat as a board almost flatter then Laney, who was a girl. He then felt something rough under the boy's clothes. He could swear they felt like bands. Enough of that, he turned himself and faced his pants. It wouldn't hurt to take a peek. If they were both guys then it should be no problem then. It would look extremely wrong for a guy to try see another guys dick no? At least he could triumph over him being bigger. When he was taking the fish out he didn't feel anything out of the ordinary though…

His finger slipped under the cotton fabric making him anxious to know. He could feel the beads of sweat and water mix and roll down his face. The feeling of his skin was making him dizzy. It was worse since the skin that he was touching was far more softer than any part he had touched on the boy. His hand inch by inch went into the boy's pants. His heart beat faster than ever. He wanted to know… no he needed to know or else his feelings and hormones wouldn't be justified. This was his only chance.

"Cam…" mumbled Luke in his sleep.

Cam's heart jumped out of his mouth and he retreated his hand with such speed that it scared himself. He clenched the fabric of his shirt to scared to look at the boy. He got of him and sat next to him. What the hell was he thinking? How could do such a thing?!

"Cam…" he mumbled again.

He felt something warm touch his hand. Luke's hand was gently placed onto of his. He smiled gently touching his cheek. He really wished he were a girl...then again what wouldn't he do if he were a girl. How shameful, it felt like puberty all over again.

He laid the boy's head on his lap and waited for him to awaken.

* * *

Lillian started opening her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and was about to get up.

"Finally you woke up. I've never seen someone faint for so long," Cam muttered as he opened his eyes.

She looked around they were still near the pond. Cam had a strange look on his face. He looked embarrassed and… ashamed. He didn't seem to make eye contact with her. She started recalling the moments they just had and jumped up.

"What's wrong? You have another fish in there? Don't tell me it went into your ass," he mocked her.

"Hush," she muttered harshly covering her flustered face.

"Next time I'll get you a net so you don't need to go into the water," he rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault it went in there!" she mumbled hugging her arms.

"It's getting late we should head home," he got up making her fall; he headed towards the pony.

She grumbled watching him walk away from her. Was he mad? It wasn't her fault the fish escaped and went into her nether regions. She gave a long sigh and got up. Her clothes were still soaked but not as much when they got out of the water. She looked up to the sky that began to turn gray. Dark clouds rolled into the land with booming with lighting and thunder. Well, she was super lucky today! She loved rain but hated storms and was horrified of the lighting.

Her luck couldn't become worse. Thunder erupted in the sky; a second after a downpour plague them. They quickly retrieved their belongings and rushed to the pony. They galloped as fast as they could away to her home.

She told Cam to go into her house while she took care of the animals. Her chicken were already inside courtesy of Caramel. She hurried inside only to be covered from head to toe of water.

"Didn't expect that at all," Cam's eyes looked dull watching the sky darken.

"Same here," she bit her lip.

She loved the rain but hated thunder. She was horrified by it. She went and took out her some clothes and tossed it to Cam.

"Go change or you'll get sick. You could wait here while the rain calms down."

"That's not happening. The rain here never calms down until the day."

"Oh then, you can stay here! I don't mind," she smiled at him.

Cam gave her another of his ashamed uncomfortable looks. He probably thought it was weird staying over at a guy's house with one bed.

"There's only one bed though," he looked at the bed.

"It's okay I can make a bed with my bed covers. You sleep on my bed."

Cam shot a guilty look at her and looked down.

"Don't worry!" she waved her hands to assure him. "I know you'll feel awkward and weird sleeping in the same bed as me."

"No… it's not that."

"Then what is it?" she looked at him curiously.

"I… uh… might not be able to retrain myself…" he mumbled scratching his head.

"Restrain from what?" she looked at him puzzled.

"Never mind… fine whatever I don't mind either."

Thunder boomed outside making the burst of blue light visible. She squealed and dropped to the ground. Cam rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Oh no, it's nothing! I'm just a bit of a scared cat with thunderstorms…" she trailed off only to here another boom.

She squealed and jumped onto him burrowing her head into his soaked chest. She could feel her face heat up trying not to cry. Her heart beat faster and faster afraid that another boom would come. She was hugging Cam tightly to afraid to look anywhere. She was in between his legs; her small frame fitting perfectly in his arms. She could feel his hand smooth her hair as his other hand went to her back.

"Don't be afraid it's okay," he whisper softly, "I'm here with you."

"I'm sorry that I always bother you," she squeaked and sniffed in the snot that was dripping out of her nose.

"Me? Bother me? I enjoy being around you. I must be the bother to you."

Lillian removed her head from his chest and looked into his emerald eyes. The tears were still unshed in her eyes. He smiled gently whipping away the tears. She pushed her face closer to his hand. Cam noticed her action and placed his big hands on her cheeks. She blushed still looking in to his eyes. He placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes as she did the same.

"No… you aren't a bother. If you weren't with me I wouldn't know what to do…" her tears reformed in her eyes and she chocked on her words.

"I would be lost too if I hadn't met you. I've had a dull boring life in this town since then. However, you appeared out of nowhere and brightened my life. You gave it life and color just like your beautiful drawing and lovely poems," he smiled wiping again the tears with his thumbs.

The lighting flashed again and the thunder shook the air. Lillian didn't flinch or squeal at all. She felt perfectly calm in Cam's giant arms.

"I've… always been scared of thunderstorms. When they looked me away in my room I would pass the whole night alone. The sounds were horrible. I was so scared. I would hide under my bedcovers waiting for someone to come. No one ever came for me nor did the thunder stop. I waited… and waited… and waited… but no one ever noticed I was there. I would sometimes starve in my room because they would forget to feed me. My window didn't any glass just old rusty metal bars. The baggy old clothing would become soaked from the stray drops of water that came from the window. I would be cold and all alone in the dark. The only thing that illuminated the room were the random lighting that would burst in the sky…"

"If I ever see those people… I will murder them and burn they're bodies," he gritted his teeth.

"You can't because they're my family," she softly spoke.

"Why?! They've hurt you so much! How could forgive them!"

"They have the same blood that course the my veins. Even with all they've done I'll forgive them but, not forget."

"That's why you ran away."

"Yes… and I'll go take a shower. You should, too. We'll catch a cold."

"How about we take one together?" he smirked removing his hands from her cheeks.

"No! I... mean… uh… we're both guy and… that's weird."

"No it's actually not. I can help wash your back."

"Noooo… I'm fine! Thanks for the offer though!" she sheepishly smiled getting up walking to the bathroom door.

Cam suddenly hugged her from behind. "Are hiding something from me?" he asked placing his chin on her head.

"It's a secret…" she mumbled.

For a spilt second she was from standing near the door to pinned on the floor. She gasped seeing Cam pin her down. He held tightly her wrists over her head and had a knee between her legs.

"C-cam! What're you doing?!" she gasped trembling under him.

"Tell me your secret. I'm dying to know!" he nibbled onto her ear making her yelp.

"I'm ready yet!" she squeaked again.

"Why do you kept saying that?" he leaving a trial of kisses down her neck. She could feel the strange feeling surge again through her body.

"Stop it Cam! It feels weird!" she squirmed under him.

"What kind of weird?" he smirked sucking on a sensitive patch skin.

"A strange weird!" she held a muffled groan feeling him suck on her neck. "Why are you making me feel so weird!"

"Does it feel good?" he whispered again slipping a hand under her shirt.

"…." She didn't respond. She didn't know how to. Her body felt so weird feeling Cam touch her and kiss her neck. Why was he doing that to her? Does her gender not matter even if she really was a girl? She could feel his saliva on her skin and give a weirder feeling when he blew on the spot. She clenched her teeth trying evade a moan escape her mouth.

"Why won't you tell me? Are you enjoying it?"

"Why are you doing this! I'm a boy!" she said through her clenched teeth.

"Do you think I care?"

"No."

"Well ouch and yes, I don't care because it's you."

"Cam… why are you touching me in such a weird way? Your making me feel weird…" she looked the other way.

"Wait… do you not understand why I'm touching you?" he looked at her puzzled.

"No… I am supposed to?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, you are. I guess I'll explain another day. Go take a shower."

He got up and took his hat off. He sighed placing it on the table. She looked at him dazed by his strange actions. Was she supposed to know what he was doing? She didn't understand at all. She got up from the floor and blushed rubbing the spots he had kissed.

"Cam would it feel good if I did the same to you," she asked innocently once more.

Cam was drinking a glass of milk but spit half of it out and nearly chocked. She rushed to his side and patted his back.

"I said I would explain it some other time okay," he whipped the milk of his lips. "Don't rush yourself or you'll regret it."

"Regret what?"

"Oh god. Do you really not know anything? Has anyone in that mansion ever given you sex ed or what?"

"What's sex ed?"

"Well, this is worse than I thought it would be," he rubbed his face. "Go take a shower I'll explain it after we're dry and clean."

She quickly went into the bathroom and took a warm shower. She sighed as the warm water took away the coldness in her body. She turned off the water and came looked at the bands that laid on the toilet and rubbed her chest. She gave a deep sigh wrapping them around her chest. It would be uncomfortable to sleep in them but a problem with Cam in the house. She walked out into the living room just to find him looking in her sketch book.

"You never get tired of looking at it do you?"

He nodded and flipped the page. She giggled at how concentrated he was.

"Do you want something to eat?"

He looked up at her a nodded eagerly.

"Anything in mind that you like?"

"Everything you make I like… please don't make a chocolate party cake…"

"Um… ok then."

She quickly made something quick and tasty. She knew that Cam was fond of her cooking so he wouldn't mind anything she made. Their little mini dinner was quick. Cam put back the sketchbook and went under the covers of her bed. He gave off yet again that worried face. She was starting to dislike that face.

Cam was super worried. He was going to sleep with Luke. Would he be able to restrain his hormones? He knew his body very well. His body when it's aroused theirs no stopping it. Having this chance with Luke scared him. He didn't want to do something he was going to regret. Worse of all he was going to explain the wondrous and also dreadful world of sex.

They both sat on the bed. Luke gave him a clueless look and he had a horrible red blush splattered on his face.

"Ok… so what's sex?" he asked sitting crisscross on the bed.

"Oh god… well it's something that might freak you out a bit. It will seem unnatural at first but, it's very natural." He blushed deeper.

"Ok?"

"Luke… we're both guys right?"

"Right?"

"We both have what's called a penis. It's the part that we have between our legs."

Luke gave him a confused look and a faint blush.

"Girls have what's called a vagina. It looks nothing like ours. They are also the one who give birth. When a girl and a boy get together and have what's called sex… they are making a baby. If they aren't they are doing it out of pleasure. Sex can feel very good but at times brings consequences and can only be done by two people who love each other understand?"

Luke gave another more confused look and half nodded. Cam sighed.

"Have you ever masturbated?"

"What's that?"

"Mother of… oh god." He slapped himself. "Masturbating is something that humans do to pleasure themselves. People usually feel bad when doing it but it's something natural that humans do. Both guys and girl do it and if someone says they don't it obvious they do. I honestly do it sometimes but I find it unnecessary for me. I'm not sure if you already gone through puberty. I'm not going to even ask if you know. Puberty is a process of growth that everyone goes through. Some go through it early so go through it late. It all depends on the person."

"Have I gone through puberty?"

"I have no clue. Guys get taller, grow pubic hair, and voice gets deeper. I see none in you."

"How do girls go through puberty?"

Cam sighed, "They grow taller, they're breast grow, they grow pubic hair, they're hips become wider and have what's called a period. One a month they will go through a cycle where they release blood from down there. Some girls get scared when this happens and guys laugh at them. Never laugh at them. It's wrong and unfair. It's also painful when they're periods come which makes them more stressful."

He could remember clearly when Laney got her first period. It was pure hell. He didn't laugh or anything. He just got beat down and yelled at for no reason. He always would disappear whenever that happened. What horrible memories.

"Did you understand what I said?"

"I think…" he trailed off. "Cam why did you touch me like that though?"

"That's… what people to get someone in the _mood._ It felt good right?"

"…I think…"

"See. When people have sex it 5 times the pleasure. Though we're both guys we can't do that. It's possible but, I like you more with your innocent mind."

Luke blushed when he pinned him down to the bed. He kissed his chin and kissed his ear. Luke slightly moaned by his actions. He smirked looking into his eyes.

"Would you mind if I kissed you even if I'm a guy?" He whispered lowly.

His heart beat fast while his mind raced. If he rejected his request he would feel guilty than ever. The boy looked away but gave him a slight nod. His heart beat faster and joy surged through him. He could finally capture his lips. He held his chin with one hand as he closed the distance between them. It was pure pleasure. His lips almost tasted like sweet candy. They were so soft and pink. His mind was blank. He could only think of the boy sweet lips. He licked his bottom lip making the boy moan in the kissed. He loved it. He loved the feeling. He loved his lips. He loved everything about him. He loved him.

His lips parted from the boys. The boy's eyes twinkled in a cute way. He wish the moment could of last forever.

"That enough for today. Go to sleep."

He slipped into the bed and faced the wall. His faced burned to the point he had to put his hand to cool down. The bed was filled with Luke's sweet scent making him dizzy. The scent almost intoxicated him. He began to sweat as he faced the wall unable to face the boy. A booming sound erupted from outside. Luke yelped latching onto him.

Oh dear irony.

Luke gave out another girlish mewl as the thunder boomed. His mind clouded with thoughts that shouldn't even be in his head. How would it be if he made him mewl with his hands? God why do these things happen to him?

"Don't worry I here."

He glanced at him. He was already sleeping… how could someone fall asleep so quickly? Wish he could do that. Did he even hear what he said? What an ass. He poked the boy's soft cheek; he was dead asleep. He looked down at his arms that were wrapped around him. He kind of felt strange. What was he? A giant teddy bear? He attempted to wiggle his way out of the boys grip. Just because he was short and skinny didn't mean he didn't have strength. He sighed seeing that his attempt failed… another long night with no sleep.

Since he could get out of his grip might as well turn to face him. Maybe, if he tried to remove his arm it might work. They both had a long tiring day, so it wouldn't be fair to wake him up. He carefully turned to face the sleeping boy to remove his arm. Shit. That wasn't a good idea. He tried to turn back the way he was. Luke's lips were parted and rosy pink as ever. One small kiss wasn't going to satisfy him. To make it worse his eyes were closed making his long eyelashes look longer than ever. If Luke lets his hair grow out, he'd look just like a girl. He could just imagine him with long wavy hair being blow by the wind smiling back at him.

Before he could turn back to the wall, Luke hugged him tighter until his head was on his chest. Luke then wrapped one of his legs around his and cuddled with him. Boy, did he have bad sleeping habits. Yeah, he wasn't one to talk… he usually always slept naked. Don't ask why. Although, the boy looked like he needed to hug something to sleep. To add to all of that he fell asleep fast. It would be so tragic if the boy were also a deep sleeper.

He sighed giving in to him. He could use this opportunity to hug him and not make him think he was a gay weirdo. Not that he already thought he as a gay weirdo for kissing and touching him. He hugged him back feeling the warmth of his small body. It was so horribly cute how he slept. Cam closed his eye in another attempt to calm his painfully raging hormones. He hoped to the Harvest Goddess he wouldn't wake up with one his dreadful morning woods. Damn, puberty all over again. Maybe, this was happening because he explained it to him.

His thoughts slowly went away as he drifted asleep holding the boy in his arms. He loved the feeling of his warmth. He had never felt so comfortable sleeping with someone. Luke was so soft that it tempted him to squeeze him. He inwardly chuckled before he fell asleep joining the boy.

* * *

Chirps.

He heard chirps outside of the window. The sunlight hit directly on his face causing him to groan. He lifted on of his arms to block the sunlight and try to open his eyes. A small yawn came out of him trying to lift his other arm. He couldn't feel it though. What the? Why couldn't he feel his other arm? He looked only to find Luke sleeping cutely resting on his half-dead arm. Owww. His arm was asleep. Luke's head had stopped his blood from circulating his arm. However, question was why was he sleeping so closely to him? He remembered the night before. Luke was only hugging him but, not so closely though. Whatever, he looked at the time only to surprise him further. It was 5:30. First time in his life he had ever woken up so early.

He laughed softly rubbing his tired face. He then felt something strange lower than his abdomen. He begged in his mind not to be what he thought it was. He peeked down just to groan louder. For fuck's sake! Just what he needed! Perfect! Thank you fucking morning wood for ruining his morning. There was a tent like bulge under the think covers. Was it that he was going through puberty again? What a fucking pain in the ass.

At least the good thing was that Luke wouldn't be waking up until 6:00. His grip wasn't as strong as last night either. He was able to easily get out of his teddy bear hug and get up. He looked down at the tent in his pants. Oh, how he hated seeing that in the morning. It was worse since it wouldn't go down even if he calmed down. He lazily walked towards the bathroom door. His body felt so sloppy and sweaty. It must be because he never woke up at this hour. The sweatiness must be from Luke cuddling with him. Another yawn escaped his mouth. He closed it shut after smelling his own breath. He sighed knowing that his toothbrush wasn't here. He went to the sink and put toothpaste in his mouth. That would take away the bad breath.

He took off his clothes dropping them on the floor and stepped into the tub. A cold shower would do the trick. He wasn't very fond on the thought of masturbating. Even if it was a natural thing that everyone does… he didn't like it, less in someone's home. The only times he would give in to the thought were when his hormones wouldn't calm down and that rarely happened.

He probably didn't like the thought for because of _the talk _that Howard had explained to him. Howard made a mistake explaining that to him being only eight years old. He then became awkward around any girls his age. Even now he was awkward talking to girls. Sometimes being only eight, dirty thoughts would surround his mind not even close to hitting puberty. Another reason that he was so careful and polite to girls. Right then, innocent Luke popped into his thoughts. Luke… why was he so innocent? He had given him the talk and he stilled didn't seem to understand.

Cam turned the cold water on causing him to shiver. The cold water trickled down his toned body. He combed his hair back with his fingers and let the water splash on his face. His green eyes gleamed as he passed thought by thought in his mind. His flushed skin slowly started to calm down. He could still feel the raging feeling below his abdomen after a few minutes in the shower. He sighed having to resort to the weird natural thing that everyone does. Harvest Goddess what did he do to deserve this?

* * *

Lillian yawned stretching her sore muscles. Her body felt cold as the wind blew into her home from the open window. She got up and closed the window that let in cold breezes. She smiled looking outside. Everything was wet but, with a beautiful shade of green. She sighed pleasantly enjoying the view. Caramel was eating her breakfast happily meowing seeing her master. She smiled at her and went to pet her. The kitten purred then nibbled on her fingers. She giggled at the kitten who continued to eat.

She felt that something was missing… wasn't Cam sleeping with her? He wasn't in bed and she knew that he'd never wake up earlier then her. Where was he? She looked around but no one was in the room. Then remembered the kiss he had given her last night. Her heart fluttered when his lips met hers. The only weird thing was the thing he explained to her. She already had gone through puberty because of her period. She knew what her period was but didn't know why it happened. She was glad Cam explained to her about it. At least she knew it was normal and she wasn't sick or anything. Though what was the penis thing he was talking about?

"Caramel where's Cam?" she asked the kitten.

Caramel stretched letting out her long tongue in a big yawn. Her tail moved in a snake-like pattern as she walked to the bathroom door. She sat next to it licking her fur signaling with her long tail.

"He's in the bathroom?" she asked her again.

She yawned and stretched out again meaning a yes or so she thought. She approached the door and was about to knock. A groan echoed in the bathroom followed by a muffled moan. Her body froze hearing the noises. What was he doing in the bathroom? Was he in pain that he groaning like that? She began to worry. It couldn't be that he's sick because of the water that from the pond? She bit her lip and softly knocked on the door.

"Cam are you in there? Are you okay?" she asked worried.

She heard something make a hard thud and shuffling. She could hear the curtains open and again the thud.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I was… taking a shower!" he sounded desperate, "I'll be out in a sec!"

"Okay Cam…"

She walked to the kitchen and began making breakfast. Caramel rushed outside meowing. She was probably going to take the chicken out… What a sweet kitten. She began making omelets. The bathroom door opened revealing a flushed and embarrassed Cam. His face was completely red and with the ashamed look from yesterday. She rushed to him and held a hand to his forehead. He looked like he had fever.

"Are okay do you have a fever?" she asked touching his red face.

His eyes flickered back and forth at her. His expression had become completely ashamed and… surprised? He was wearing he regular daily clothes that were dry and clean. He seemed scared, too.

"No, I'm fine…" he trialed of backing away from her.

"I heard a thud in the bathroom and you groaning… are you sure you're okay?"

He flinched and his face became a glowing red.

"Uhh… yeah… I was… uh… I fell," he couldn't find the right words so say.

"You fell in the shower?" well that sounded weird.

"Yeah. Have a problem for being human?" he muttered looking away.

"No! Why would you say that?"

"No reason… never mind. I'm starving."

She giggled and signaled to the table and went back to the kitchen. She placed the omelets in two separate plates and placed then on the table with two tall glasses of milk.

"Here you go," she smiled sitting in her seat.

Cam didn't make any eye contact with her, which saddened her. He was avoiding her gaze and looked nervous around her.

"You have bad sleeping habits," he said chewing.

"Why?"

"Don't you remember last night? You confused me with a teddy bear."

She gulped audibly and felt a faint blush take over her cheeks.

"I did?"

"Hmm, so you were dead asleep," he took a sip of the milk, "I envy that."

"Wait… you mean I hugged you sleeping? Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I forgot to tell you… I do that sometimes but, I fall asleep to quickly…"

"No kidding. I'm surprised you don't snore," he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, and I'm also a deep sleeper," she mumbled. "I won't wake up even if you throw me off the bed…"

"Wow."

"Yeah," she mumbled again.

They ate quietly until they finished. Lillian took the empty dishes and placed them in the sink. Cam walked out with her. He still wore that look that was really bugging her. Was he upset that she slept so closely to him seeing her only as a guy? Well who wouldn't be? But he did kiss her last night… knowing that she was a guy... at the moment.

* * *

Cam felt utterly petrified. He had been caught in the bathroom doing a shameful act in another home. The guilt surged his body making him almost throw up what he ate. Even his bruised muscle ached in guilt. He had fallen in the shower two times when Luke knocked the door. The good thing was the impact and shock had completely calmed him down before he climaxed. Just looking at the innocent boy sent waves of guilt all over him. The hairs on his arms stood as he shivered. He was sure he had at least thirty minutes to take off his load.

Even though Luke didn't notice what he was doing in his bathroom still ate away at him. Usually a guy wouldn't be so horrified by this since it was only natural. It ate away at him because Luke was a guy and he had done that thinking of the boy. He imagined the innocent being under him as he made him wither with his touch. Making him moan out his name and tease every inch of his soft body. Capturing his rosy pink lips again that almost yearned for him. He wanted to deepen the kiss. Such indecent thoughts covered his petrified mind. He felt weird being near him and hard to control his needs. He really needed to find out if he was a girl or not or else he'll go insane. He didn't mind loving another guy but, maybe there was a chance that he was a girl.

He rubbed his bruises while accompanying Luke to take care of the animals. Everything outside was fresh and green from the storm that hit the land in the night. The chicken were already taken care of by Caramel. Luke bought five chicken and two cows since he had arrived. He had told him that he was soon to buy two jersey cows.

The boy was prospering and was very good. The one who wasn't doing good was him and his raging feelings. Since Luke's arrival he had felt a strong attraction than anyone else in his life. It upset him that he had this attraction while Luke and him were both males. He could now freely admit to himself that he liked the boy but only to himself. Not just like he loved the boy.

He leaned on the short wooden fences waiting for him. The boy walked out with the two cows on each side. He took and his tools and began milking the cows. Then, he brushed them and pet them. He smiled at the him. Luke cared for his animals and probably adored him. He was just too gentle, kind and innocent. He didn't seem to bare one bad bone in his body. Cam adjusted his hat while watching him brush clean the cows. He let out another big yawn wiping the small bead of tears that formed in his eyes. He stretched his muscle and got up.

"Cam! I'm done!" Luke yelled running towards him. "You have work today right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then!" he smiled walking towards the town.

"I don't feel like working today though," he stretched out again.

"Don't be lazy!" Luke huffed. "That's irresponsible!"

"It's not like anyone comes to buy anything…" he gave his regular black expression. "Are you going to accompany me?"

"I don't know. I have work that I have to do myself," he said disappointed. "Well maybe if you talked more to everyone they might want to buy them. Hey! If you make something creative in the stand to make it more approachable!"

"Are you saying my stand is plain?" he frowned.

"Yes, very. You should put on decoration and different kinds of things with the flowers! You could give samples of perfume or make a line of flowers spell you stand name! Just standing there all day won't get you anywhere!" his eyes sparkled in inspiration.

Cam was stunned by the boy's words. He was very honest and straightforward with him plus creative. It was true what he said. His stand was boring and unapproachable though he couldn't help it. He would stand there all day and just wave at whoever passed by him. Everyone would look at him in an awkward way and rush away. He had gotten used to it after a few years. Ash was the only one who would visit him now and then when he wasn't working in his farm. Laney and Georgia would just wave at him when they passed by. He rarely got into full conversations with the two. He sometimes found Laney annoying with her clinginess since they were both young. Georgia always found ways to get them together but failed each time. He saw Laney only as a little sister nothing more. Yeah, life's a bitch, what could he do?

"Maybe your right… could you help me out?"

"Sure! It could be fun!" he smiled, his yellow his sparkled brighter.

He smiled and wrapped one of his arms around the boy's neck. Luke squeaked in surprise trying to escape his grip. He held him tightly while ruffling his hair roughly. They laughed walking like two drunks in a sloppy zigzag.

"Ahaha! Stop it hurts!" he laughed harder trying to squeeze his grip.

"Ok fine!" he laughed releasing him but still clung to him.

Luke did the same to him and wrapped his arm around his neck. They continued laughing loudly and walking like drunks. If anyone saw them… they would think they were crazy… and drunk. Cam let go and started walking normally. Luke became quiet next to him but put no mind to it. He heard something run at him and looked back.

"Got you!" yelled Luke jumping onto his back.

"I think it's the other way around," he smirked

Even though he had jumped onto him with force he didn't even budge from the spot. His arms were wrapped around his neck while his legs did the same to his wasit.

"Were you trying to knock me down?"

"Yeahh… something like that... though it did nothing to you," he pouted.

"Oh well, I guess," he walked into town with Luke on his back. He held his legs for support so he wouldn't fall off.

"Uhh.. You can let me down now…" he squeaked embarrassed.

"Why?" he asked curious.

"Because we're in town. We look like two crazy people!" he covered his face hiding his blush.

"Do you think I give a flying shit?" he huffed.

"Why do you have to cuss?" he panicked.

"I don't know. It's just the way I am. Anyway, why are you so worried if someone see's us?"

"We're both… guys?"

"Are you asking me that we're both guys or are you telling me?"

"I… uh.. Telling you."

"Well, I don't care what people think. If they have a problem they should tell it to my face," he huffed again glaring at the floor.

Luke snuggled into his neck sending shiver down his spine. A blush became visible on his face.

"Thanks… Cam," a girl's voice whispered into his ear.

His heart stopped hearing the sweet honey voice that sounded like bells in his ears. A voice that could be confused with the harvest goddess. It paralyzed his body making his lips tremble. He wished he were able to see the boy's face. He needed to see his face.

"Is something wrong?" the unfamiliar voice whispered again.

Luke slowly got off of his back and went around to look at him. He stared at the boy in utter surprise. Was he hearing messed up, drunk, or did Luke sound like a girl? It couldn't be. Was he seriously drunk or what?

"Something wrong?" he asked again but the voice he heard wasn't the same.

It was the same old regular Luke that he always knew. He shook his head, "Yeah I…just spaced out for a moment. Sorry," he apologized.

"Ok?" he looked at him puzzled. "Weird…"

"Whatever… go give the smelts to the requester. I'll be in the stand preparing."

"Ok!" he smiled walking towards Georgia's house.

He yawned and adjusted his purple hat once more. His plain little stand was completely closed and everything were in the boxes. What a drag.

"Cam!" a voice yelled out.

He groaned imagining how bad his migraines were going to be today.

"Hey! What happened to you yesterday?!" Ash asked him worried. "I didn't see you the rest of the day and you weren't in the Café! The storm hit suddenly and you were missing!"

"I'm fine. I was in Luke's house. I stayed over since it started pouring outside," he blankly explained.

"How could you be so calm with that blank face! We were all worried about you!" Ash huffed stomping.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry all of you…" he looked down.

"It's fine buddy! As long as you're okay!" he cheerfully patted his back. "Hey did anything happen between the two of you?"

"What do you mean?" Cam asked raising a brow.

"Oh.. Uh nothing! Hehe…Well see you later! I need to help Cheryl with something!" the boy laughed suspiciously.

"Alright see you later," he watched the boy run off back to his farm. What was that all about?

He started opening his stand and prepared his flowers. He awaited the boy to come back and share his bright ideas. He smiled to himself unpacking the boxes.

* * *

**Kitty: Well that concludes our latest chapter! Please don't be angry at me! Meewww… Spare my fur and my fluffy tail! X3 well if anyone wants go ahead and comment your thoughts on this chapter :3 please don't say anything mean pwease you'll hurt my feeling and I'll stop writing :'( I'm not joking :( If I need to add more detail or make the plot more clear don't be shy go ahead and tell me :D and I love learning so tips on anything will be great… if you're an artist tell me some tips on drawing! I gladly try them out :3 well gtg bye bye! I'll soon make a Spanish version for this harvest moon fanfic! Anyone out there who's trying to understand this don't worry! I'll make a Spanish one soon :3 but please take it easy on me I'm reeaally not good with typing Spanish but ill give it a try :D And Cam you perv! XD I'm also a yaoi lover but not a lot of people like it.. so thats why.. ya know .. lol byeee X3  
**


End file.
